Um marido inesquecível
by Beka Assis
Summary: Serena tinha vivido um ano sofrendo de amnésia, mas quando aquele homem moreno e imponente apareceu em sua vida, soube com total segurança que estava a ponto de conhecer seu passado
1. Chapter 1

UM MARIDO INESQUECÍVEL

_RESUMO_

_Serena tinha vivido um ano sofrendo de amnésia, mas quando aquele homem moreno e imponente apareceu em sua vida, soube com total segurança que estava a ponto de conhecer seu passado. _

_O modo tão instintivo como seu corpo tinha reagido ante a presença de Darien Chiba era sinal inequívoco de que o conhecia. No entanto, quando ele começou a fazer questão de dizer que era seu marido, Serena ficou perplexa. Como era possível ele que tivesse demorado tanto tempo para encontrá-la? Que segredos de seu próprio passado ele estava lhe escondendo._


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

DARIEN Chiba estava sentado atrás de sua escrivaninha, com os pés apoiados sobre este e um copo de seu whisky favorito na mão. Era tarde e estava cansado, de maneira que tinha os olhos fechados. Deveria ter ido diretamente para casa depois de ir à inauguração do restaurante de um amigo, mas em lugar disso tinha decidido ir a seu escritório. Esperava um telefonema de Paris e lhe tinha parecido mais razoável ir ali do que a sua casa, pois o escritório estava mais perto.

Ademais, seu lar já não tinha o mínimo atrativo para ele.

Alguém havia dito alguma vez que o lar de uma pessoa estava onde estava seu coração, mas Darien tinha chegado à conclusão de que ele carecia de coração, de maneira que seu lar era qualquer lugar onde pudesse descansar. E, dependendo de onde estivesse, isso normalmente significava alguma das residências que possuía nas principais cidades do mundo. Mas o certo era que, à margem de seu apartamento em Nova Iorque, mal tinha posto os pés nos demais durante os passados meses, embora suas casas eram perfeitamente atendidas durante todo o ano se por acaso decidisse passar por alguma.

Ou se por acaso decidisse fazê-lo Serena.

Serena...

Os dedos que rodeavam o copo de uísque se esticaram e a boca de Darien adquiriu uma expressão de tal cinismo, que qualquer um que o tivesse visto teria saído correndo.

Porque fazia um ano que Darien Chiba não era conhecido preciSerenaente por seu bom humor.

Não era o mesmo desde que Serena tinha desaparecido de sua vida. Só um estúpido se teria atrevido a pronunciar seu nome em alto diante dele, e já que os estúpidos não eram tolerados no império Chiba, a ninguém lhe ocorria fazê-lo.

Mas Darien não podia evitar que o nome de Serena ressonasse em sua cabeça alguma vez, e quando isso acontecia, era difícil frear a quebra de onda de emoções que o acompanhava. A dor era uma delas, além de uma surda raiva dirigida por completo a si mesmo por ter permitido que Serena se afastasse dele.

Também tinha que enfrentar-se a momentos de angustiosa culpabilidade, e a outros de terrível preocupação pelo que tivesse podido ser dela. E a amargura que lhe produzia saber que tinha sido capaz do deixá-lo fazia desejar não havê-la conhecido nunca.

Mas sobretudo sentia dor, uma dor de tais proporções, que às vezes tinha que esforçar-se por não gemer em alto quando se apoderava dele.

Por que? Porque às vezes sentia tanto sua falta como se tivesse ficado sem ar para respirar.

Essa noite tinha sido uma dessas ocasiões. Durante a inauguração do restaurante, tinha conseguido divertir-se um pouco; inclusive tinha conseguido rir... Mas então tinha visto uma mulher ruiva que lhe tinha recordado Serena e seu humor tinha passado ao outro extremo.

Depois disso tinha decidido escapar e se refugiar em algum lugar em que ninguém pudesse lhe ver ruminando suas dores. Mas a odiava por lhe fazer sentir-se assim.

Vazio. A palavra era «vazio».

Deu um longo trago em seu uísque com a esperança de que este lhe fizesse esquecê-la, mas foi inútil. A imagem de Serena permaneceu no fundo de seus olhos, sorrindo-lhe provocativamente.

Seu estômago se contraiu. Sua entre-perna se esticou. Seu coração começou a pulsar mais rapidamente.

—Bruxa —murmurou.

Doze meses. Doze longos, tristes e angustiantes meses sem ter notícias dela, sem nem sequer saber se estava viva. Serena tinha desaparecido da face da terra como se nunca tivesse vivido nela.

O timbre do telefone sobressaltou Darien. Resistente, deixou o copo na mesa e desprendeu o telefone.

—Chiba —disse em tom rouco.

Surpreendeu-se ao ouvir a voz do diretor de sua empresa na Inglaterra em lugar da de seu homem em Paris.

— Nathan? —Franziu o cenho. — Que diabos...?

Fosse o que fosse o que lhe disse Nathan Payne, fez que Darien revivesse imediatamente. Seus olhos cintilaram de uma vez que ficava rapidamente em pé.

— O que...? Onde...? —exclamou. —Quando...?

Do outro lado do Atlântico, Nathan Payne começou a falar em frases rápidas e precisas que fizeram que Darien ficasse branco como um lençol.

— Está seguro de que é ela? —perguntou quando Nathan terminou.

A resposta afirmativa fez que voltasse a sentar-se lenta e cuidadoSerenaente, como se tivesse que calcular com total precisão cada movimento que fazia se por acaso de repente ficava sem forças.

—Não, estou seguro de que não poderia —respondeu a algo que disse Nathan. A mão que tinha elevado para cobrir os olhos tremia ligeiramente. — Como aconteceu?

A explicação lhe fez terminar seu uísque de um gole.

— E a viu no jornal? —não podia acreditar. Não podia acreditar absolutamente.

Serena... Inclinou sua escura cabeça enquanto uma conhecido dor o percorria.

— Não! —Respondeu a uma sugestão de Nathan. —Limite-se a observá-la, mas não faça nada mais —voltou a ficar em pé rapidamente. —Saio para lá agora mesmo. Não a perca de vista até que eu chegue!

O telefone golpeou sua base com um ruído seco. Um instante depois, Darien saía do escritório.

Serena viu que o homem havia retornado. Ocupava a mesma mesa que no dia anterior e a observava com uma dissimulação que indicava com claridade que não queria que soubesse que o estava fazendo.

Serena não sabia por que.

Não o reconhecia. Seu rosto perfeitamente barbeado não despertava nenhuma lembrança, nenhum indício que indicasse que talvez o tivesse conhecido em outra época, em outro lugar, em outra vida, talvez.

Outra vida...

Reprimiu um suspiro e se voltou para preparar a ordem de bebidas que Carla acabava de lhe dar. Serviu a bebida em dois copos enquanto com a outra mão pegava duas garrafas de água tônica.

—Parece uma autêntica profissional —comentou Carla em tom irônico do outro lado do balcão.

« Será verdade?», perguntou-se Serena enquanto colocava as bebidas na bandeja. «Talvez se trate de uma habilidade pertencente a essa outra vida que não posso lembrar».

— Quer cerveja de barril ou garrafas?

—Garrafas, claro... Encontra-te bem? —perguntou Carla com o cenho franzido, pois Serena estava acostumada a brincar sempre que surgia a oportunidade.

—Só estou um pouco cansada —respondeu Serena enquanto se afastava mancando para o refrigerador para pegar duas garrafas de cerveja. Sua resposta estava justificada, já que nem ela nem Carla deveriam estar trabalhando no bar do hotel essa noite. Oficialmente, seu trabalho consistia em atender a recepção, mas o hotel estava nas últimas, logo que fazia negócio e seus escassos empregados deviam acudir ali onde eram necessitados.

Como aquela semana, por exemplo, em que Carla e ela estavam dobrando a jornada para atender a recepção durante o dia e o bar pela tarde.

Mas isso não significava que estivesse tão cansada para imaginar um par de olhos cravados nela cada vez que se voltava. Voltou mancando com as duas garrafas de cerveja e olhou de esguelha ao desconhecido, que afastou imediatamente a vista.

— Sabe quem é o homem que está sentado sozinho? —perguntou a Carla.

— Refere-te ao tipo atrativo e polido com o terno do Savile Row? —ao ver que Serena assentia, respondeu: —Se chama Nathan Payne e ocupa o quarto duzentos e doze. Chegou ontem à noite, quando Freddie estava na recepção. Parece que está aqui por um assunto de negócios, coisa que não me surpreende, pois não posso acreditar que um homem como ele tenha escolhido por vontade própria este lugar para passar as férias.

O tom depreciativo de Carla foi evidente, e Serena não fez nada por discutir-lhe. Embora o hotel se achava situado em um precioso lugar do Devon, estava tão deteriorado e descuidado, que não se surpreendia nada que sua companheira fizesse aquele comentário.

—Corre o rumor de que trabalha para uma importante empresa hoteleira —continuou Carla. —O tipo de empresas que compram hotéis como este e o convertem em um complexo de férias moderno, como os que se vêem ao longo da costa.

Seria isso o que estava fazendo? Comprovar o estado do hotel, não observá-la? Serena sentiu um imediato alívio.

—Não há dúvida de que a este lugar viria de maravilha uma boa lavagem de cara —comentou.

—Espero que não a custa de nossos trabalhos —disse Carla. —O hotel teria que fechar para renovar-se, e onde nos deixariam? —perguntou em tom sombrio antes de afastar-se com a bandeja.

Serena ficou pensando nas palavras de sua amiga. O que ia fazer se o hotel fechasse? Era possível que o Tremount fosse um lugar velho e descuidado, mas tinha sido como um salva-vidas para ela quando tinha necessitado de um. Não só trabalhava ali, mas sim vivia ali. O Tremount era seu lar.

O desconhecido se foi bastante cedo. Por volta das nove olhou ou relógio, levantou-se e saiu do bar. Sua forma de fazê-lo foi muito resolvida e decidida, como se fosse a algum lugar especial e chegasse tarde.

Um suspicaz Freddie o confirmou uns minutos depois.

—Esse homem do grupo Chiba se foi a toda pressa. —disse. —Saiu do hotel e entrou em seu carro como se o perseguisse o diabo.

—Suponho que não suportava a idéia de passar uma noite mais compartilhando o banheiro com outros oito hóspedes -disse Carla com ironia.

—Mais que fugir dava a impressão de que ia reunir se com alguém -disse Freddie. —O trem de Londres chega às... Serena? —interrompeu-se de repente. —Te encontra bem? Está um pouco pálida.

Serena tinha enjoado um pouco ao ouvir o nome «Chiba». Por um instante, tinha acreditado reconhecê-lo, coisa que era toda uma novidade, porque os nomes nunca estavam acostumados a significar nada para ela.

Nem os nomes, nem os lugares, nem as datas...

—Estou bem —disse, e sorriu. —Quer tomar o de sempre, Freddie? —perguntou em tom calmo.

Mas o nome permaneceu com ela o resto da tarde. De vez em quando pensava nele e entrava em um estranho transe. Seria uma lembrança, um breve brilho de seu passado?

Se era assim, devia comprová-lo. E já que o nome «Chiba» estava ligado ao desconhecido, decidiu interrogá-lo na primeira oportunidade que tivesse, porque, se não o tentasse ela mesma, como ia chegar a averiguar alguma vez quem era?

Na semana anterior, o jornal local havia tornado a colocar sua foto junto a um artigo em que se explicava sua situação, mas ninguém tinha ido a interessar-se por ela. A polícia tinha chegado à conclusão de que devia estar sozinha no mundo e de férias no Devon quando sofreu o acidente. O carro que conduzia tinha ficado destroçado até o extremo de que só tinham podido deduzir que se tratava de um Alfa Romeo vermelho. Não tinham recebido informe sobre um Alfa Romeo perdido nem sobre uma mulher desaparecida conduzindo um Alfa Romeo.

Às vezes se sentia como se realmente tivesse morrido naquela solitária estrada a noite que o caminhão cisterna se chocou com ela e tivesse ressuscitado várias semanas depois como um ser humano completamente diferente.

Mas não era uma pessoa diferente, disse-se com firmeza. Só era um ser humano perdido que precisava encontrar a si mesmo. Já que não tinha outra coisa, devia agarrar-se com todas suas forças àquela idéia.

Às onze da noite se jazeu o bar. Serena esfregou seu dolorido joelho e terminou de recolher a barra. Uma hora depois, estava na cama, e às oito e meia da manhã, depois de passar uma inquieta noite sonhando com demônios e dragões, estava trabalhando na recepção com a Carla.

Esse dia se foram muitos clientes, de maneira que havia muito silêncio de um lugar a outro no vestíbulo do hotel, mas Serena se manteve atenta se por acaso visse o senhor Payne, decidida a falar com ele se surgisse a oportunidade.

E a oportunidade chegou à hora do almoço. Serena estava anotando os dados de um novo hóspede quando elevou o olhar e viu que o senhor Payne entrava no vestíbulo. Decidiu aproveitar a oportunidade imediatamente.

—Me desculpe um momento —disse a Carla, e saiu do balcão de recepção.

Estava a ponto de avançar quando viu que outro homem entrava no vestíbulo e se detinha junto ao senhor Payne.

Ambos eram altos e fortes e ambos vestiam o tipo de ternos que só se encontravam em alfaiatarias de primeira. Mas o recém-chegado era mais alto e mais moreno, e, ao vê-lo, Serena sentiu um calafrio que lhe impediu de aproximar-se.

Enquanto o observava, viu que seus olhos escuros olhavam com impaciência a seu redor. Havia tensão nele, uma inquietação tão contida, que se refletia ao longo de sua firme mandíbula como se estivesse apertando e afrouxando os dentes continuamente.

De repente, seus olhares se encontraram... e o homem pareceu horrorizado. Serena pensou que não gostava do que estava acontecendo e, enquanto sentia que se fazia um nó na garganta, pensou que tampouco gostava daquele homem. Não podia respirar, não podia engolir. Inclusive seu coração se deteve um instante para voltar a pulsar com renovada energia contra sua têmpora direita.

Como se tivesse percebido o que estava lhe acontecendo, o olhar do homem subiu até sua têmpora. Ao ver que se estremecia, Serena recordou a pequena cicatriz que tinha ali e elevou instintivamente uma mão para cobri-la.

O fato de vê-la mover-se pareceu impulsionar ao homem a fazer o mesmo. Ao ver que avançava para ela, Serena começou a suar. O vestíbulo pareceu converter-se em um túnel em cujos extremos só estavam eles e que se ia estreitando segundo o homem avançava. Para quando se deteve ante ela, Serena sentia que estava a ponto de afogar-se.

Era grande... muito grande. Muito moreno, muito atraente, muito... tudo. Afligia-a com sua presença, como o cativante olhar que ardia em seus olhos.

«Não», protestou ela em silêncio, embora não sabia por que estava protestando.

Talvez tivesse falado alto, porque ele ficou pálido de repente e seu olhar se obscureceu visivelmente.

—Serena —murmurou com voz rouca. —OH, Meu Deus...

Serena desmaiou. Com seu nome ainda ressonando em sua cabeça, fechou os olhos e caiu como um peso morto sobre o tapete do vestíbulo do hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

DURANTE os longos dias e semanas que tinha passado no hospital nunca tinha desmaiado. Durante os aterradores meses que tinha durado sua lenta recuperação nunca desmaiou. Durante os doze meses passados tinha pedido com ardor para encontrar-se com alguém que dissesse seu nome.

Entretanto, quando por fim alguém o tinha feito, desmaiou.

Serena recuperou a consciência pensando confuSerenaente em tudo aquilo. Encontrava-se deitada em um dos sofás do vestíbulo e Carla estava agachada junto a ela, lhe sustentando a mão. Um murmúrio de vozes a rodeava.

— Você está bem? —perguntou Carla com ansiedade assim que viu que seu amiga abria os olhos.

—Conhece-me —sussurrou Serena. —Sabe quem sou.

—Eu sei —assentiu Carla com delicadeza.

O desconhecido apareceu de repente atrás de seu ombro. Ainda parecia muito grande, muito moreno, muito...

—Sinto muito —disse com voz rouca. —Ver-te tem suposto tal comoção, que atuei sem pensar —se interrompeu, tragou com evidente esforço e acrescentou. —Te encontra bem _cara?_

Serena não respondeu. Sua mente estava muito ocupada tratando de assimilar o atemorizador feito de que aquele homem parecia conhecê-la, enquanto que para ela ele era um completo desconhecido. Não era justo... não era! Os médicos tinham falado da possibilidade de que uma comoção como aquela lhe fizesse recuperar a memória.

Mas não tinha sido assim. Uma intensa decepção fez que voltasse a fechar os olhos.

—Não —rogou ele com aspereza. —Serena... não volte a desmaiar. Não estou aqui para... —alongou uma mão e a tocou no ombro.

Os sentidos de Serena enlouqueceram, lhe provocando uma quebra de onda de pânico que a fez erguer-se quase com violência.

—Não me toque... —disse, trêmula. —Não te conheço. Não te conheço!

O homem resmungou uma maldição e nesse momento apareceu a seu lado o senhor Payne, que murmurou algo em italiano. O outro homem respondeu na mesma língua, logo girou sobre seus pés e se sentou com brutalidade em uma cadeira próxima, como se acabasse de ficar sem forças. Só então ocorreu a Serena que, se de verdade a conhecia, ele também devia estar comocionado.

Carla lhe ofereceu um copo de água.

—Bebe -disse em tom imperativo. — Tem um aspecto terrível!

O desconhecido elevou a cabeça e olhou Serena nos olhos. Por um momento, ela sentiu que se afundava em sua escura profundidade, como atraída por algo mais capitalista que a lógica. Confusa, afastou o olhar e cobriu o rosto com uma mão enquanto tratava de controlar-se.

— Você está bem?

— O que aconteceu?

— Esse homem a incomodou?

Ouvir aquele barulho de perguntas fez recordar a Serena que havia outras pessoas presente.

—Me tire daqui —sussurrou a Carla.

—É claro -disse sua amiga, compreensiva, e se ergueu antes de tomar o braço de Serena para ajudá-la a levantar-se. Foi uma ajuda providencial porque, assim que ficou em pé, Serena sentiu uma pontada de dor no joelho que lhe fez gemer de dor.

Carla franziu o cenho.

—Ao cair bateu o joelho machucado contra a quina da mesa —explicou enquanto apontava a saia azul marinho de Serena, que acabava justo por cima de seu joelho. —Espero que não lhe tenha prejudicado ele mais ainda.

Serena apertou os dentes e começou a caminhar mancando para uma porta em que havia uma placa que dizia Sala de Funcionários.

O desconhecido ficou em pé imediatamente.

— Aonde vai? —perguntou com aspereza.

—À sala de funcionários —respondeu Serena e, acrescentou: —Pode vir se quiser.

—Certamente que quero —replicou ele, e se moveu para segui-las, mas se deteve em seguida e olhou a seu redor. —São as duas únicas pessoas encarregadas de atender a recepção? —perguntou.

Norte-americano. Seu sotaque era norte-americano, pensou Serena, confusa, pois acabava de lhe ouvir falar em italiano com o Nathan Payne.

—O diretor está viajando -explicou Carla. —Vou acompanhar Serena e em seguida volto.

—Não! —protestou Serena de uma vez que estreitava convulsivamente a mão de sua amiga. —Não me deixe sozinha com ele! —sussurrou, sem preocupar-se se o desconhecido a ouvia e se ofendia.

—Está bem —disse Carla, embora com expressão preocupada. Aquele era o dia mais ocupado da semana na recepção, e não podiam abandoná-lo as duas de uma vez de qualquer jeito.

—Nathan —até Serena, em seu estado de comoção, percebeu a autoridade que havia no tom daquele homem quando falava assim. —Te ocupe da recepção —ao ver a expressão insegura de Carla, acrescentou: —Não se preocupe. Ele sabe o que fazer. Vamos ali, não? —perguntou de uma vez que assinalava a porta que havia junto ao balcão de recepção.

Serena assentiu e teve que morder o lábio inferior para não voltar a gemer de dor quando começou a caminhar. O homem as seguiu tão de perto que quase pôde sentir seu fôlego na nuca.

Estremeceu-se e desejou que ele se afastasse um pouco para lhe dar tempo de recuperar-se e pensar. Não queria que estivesse ali. Não gostava dele. Não queria que gostasse... Mas, tendo em conta que aquele homem podia ser o enlace com se passado, era uma estupidez reagir assim.

Uma vez sentada em uma das cadeiras da sala, Serena pediu a Carla que fosse a seu quarto pegar uns analgésicos. O desconhecido ocupou uma cadeira junto a ela. Ao perceber o calor de seu corpo e seu leve aroma de loção de barba, Serena teve que fazer verdadeiros esforços para não afastar-se dele.

—Dói muito? —perguntou ele de uma vez que assinalava seu joelho.

—Não, não muito —mentiu Serena.

—Feriu o joelho gravemente no acidente?

Ela o olhou sem ocultar sua surpresa.

—Sabe do meu acidente?

—Se não soubesse, como poderia ter te encontrado?—replicou ele, zangado.

Serena estremeceu ao ouvir seu tom. Ele suspirou e se inclinou para ela.

—Sinto muito —disse. —Não pretendia falar assim —ao ver que ela não dizia nada: seguiu falando. —Nathan estava inspecionando umas propriedades que há por aqui. Viu o artigo sobre você que apareceu no jornal local e reconheceu sua foto. Não podia acreditar, nem eu tampouco quando me ligou em Nova Iorque para... —as palavras pareceram bloquear sua garganta e teve que tragar.

—Quem é Nathan? —perguntou Serena.

Ele a olhou com dureza.

—Não acha que já é hora de perguntar quem sou eu? —sugeriu.

Serena negou enfaticamente com a cabeça. Era estranho, e não sabia exatamente por que, mas ainda não se sentia preparada para saber quem era ele.

—Esse homem... Nathan —insistiu em lugar de responder. —Ficou aqui estes últimos dias para me vigiar, não?

Ele reagiu a sua pergunta esticando a mandíbula.

—Sim —respondeu. -Quando me ligou e me contou de seu acidente e... —teve que interromper-se de uma vez que elevava uma trêmula mão até sua boca. —Não quero pensar nisso agora —murmurou ao cabo de um momento. -Não posso suportar...

—Sinto muito —murmurou Serena, compreendendo que o horrível artigo o tivesse afetado.

— Sente ter sobrevivido quando outras seis pessoas morreram?

As ásperas palavras do desconhecido fizeram que uma fria raiva se apoderasse de Serena.

—Não sinto nenhum prazer por ter sido a afortunada —replicou com frieza. —Seis pessoas morreram. Eu sobrevivi. Mas se acha que passei o último ano me considerando afortunada a sua custa, está muito equivocado!

—Eu passei o último ano te desejando o inferno —disse ele. —E agora descubro que já estava vivendo nele...

Aquilo era verdade, reconheceu Serena. Tinha estado vivendo no inferno. Mas o que tinha feito para que aquele homem lhe tivesse desejado algo tão cruel?

Fosse qual fosse o motivo, suas ásperas palavras doeram e não serviram preciSerenaente para que se sentisse mais cômoda com ele. De fato, estava assustada.

Ele deve ter se dado conta, porque de repente ficou em pé.

Devia medir mais de um metro oitenta e a habitação pareceu diminuir-se com sua presença. Deixou escapar um áspero suspiro e murmurou algo que soou como uma maldição. Quando o fez, parte da tensão que reinava abandonou o ambiente.

—Não estou levando isto muito bem —admitiu finalmente.

Serena estava de acordo, mas sabia que ela não o estava fazendo melhor.

Carla foi muito oportuna reaparecendo de novo.

Olhou com cautela de um tenso rosto ao outro, sentou-se junto à Serena e entregou o vidro de analgésicos e um copo de água.

—Obrigada —murmurou Serena. Tirou dois comprimidos do vidro, engoliu-os com ajuda da água e logo se apoiou contra o respaldo da cadeira. Fechou os olhos à espera de que eles fizessem seu efeito. O joelho lhe doía bastante e tinha a sensação de que lhe ardia, o que lhe fez pensar que devia ter levado um bom golpe.

Mas teve que admitir que esse não era o verdadeiro motivo pelo que estava sentada com os olhos fechados. Na realidade era um modo de escapar do que estava acontecendo ali. Sentia que a escura sombra daquele homem ameaçava engolindo-a por completo.

Além disso, havia muito silêncio. O suficiente para lhe deixar sentir que Carla e ele estavam trocando silenciosas mensagens que deviam implicar a ela, embora não se incomodou em abrir os olhos para averiguar do que se tratava. Mas em seguida teve oportunidade de fazê-lo.

—Serena... —A voz de Carla soou carregada de ansiedade... — acha que vai ficar bem? Eu deveria sair para comprovar que tudo vai bem.

Serena compreendeu que o plano consistia em deixá-la a sós com o homem. Não queria ficar só com ele, mas tampouco tinha muito sentido atrasar o inevitável. Além disso, compreendia o apuro em que se encontrava Carla. Pagavam-lhes por fazer um trabalho, e aquele hotel já tinha uma reputação o suficientemente ruim para que seus empregados se dedicassem a abandonar seu posto.

De maneira que assentiu e se obrigou a abrir os olhos e a sorrir.

—Obrigada. Já estou bem.

Carla se levantou, olhou com expressão preocupada a sua amiga e saiu da sala.

O silêncio que ficou se voltou opressivo.

Serena não moveu um músculo, e ele tampouco.

—E agora? —perguntou ela quando não pôde suportar mais a tensão.

—É a hora de enfrentar-se à verdade —respondeu ele, resistente. Depois de olhá-la uns segundos, voltou a sentar-se junto a ela e alongou uma mão para o copo.

Seus dedos roçaram levemente os de Serena, que sentiu que seu pulso se acelerava imediatamente. Tirou-lhe o copo, deixou-o na mesa e logo a desconcertou ainda mais pegando sua mão.

—Me olhe —disse.

Serena baixou a vista e a fixou em suas mãos unidas; a ordem lhe fez apertar os dentes, mas foi incapaz de mover um músculo.

—Sei que tudo isto supõe uma terrível comoção para você, Serena, mas tem que começar a enfrentar isso...

Aquilo era verdade, mas não queria fazê-lo.

—Ao menos, começa por me olhar enquanto eu falo com você.

Serena precisou fazer provisão de toda sua coragem para elevar a vista e olhá-lo diretamente.

«É tão bonito...», foi o primeiro penSerenaento que passou por sua mente. Tinha o cabelo moreno e liso, e sua pele possuía um bronzeado que parecia completamente natural nele. Seus olhos cor chocolate escuro estavam emoldurados por longas pestanas negras. Tinha um nariz reto e perfeitamente equilibrado e uma boca firme mas também sensual. Em conjunto tinha um rosto muito bonito, de fortes traços.

Mas seguia sendo o rosto de um completo desconhecido.

Um desconhecido que estava a ponto de insistir em que não o era. De fato, havia uma intimidade em sua forma de olhá-la que fez compreender a Serena que aquele homem a conhecia muito bem. Provavelmente, melhor que ela a si mesmo.

—Serena —continuou ele. —Sabe que se chama Serena.

Ela agradeceu ter uma desculpa para retirar sua mão da dele e elevá-la para afastar ligeiramente a gola de sua blusa e lhe mostrar o pingente em que levava seu nome escrito em letras de ouro.

—Foi o único que ficou —explicou. —Todo o resto se perdeu no fogo.

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Queimou-te?

—Não, alguém me tirou do carro antes de que explodisse —elevou uma trêmula mão para sua têmpora. —Me feri na cabeça, no braço... —sacudiu ligeiramente seu braço direito—... e em minha perna direita.

Ele baixou o olhar para seu joelho. Nem sequer as grossas meias que Serena usava podiam ocultar por completo as cicatrizes. Logo olhou sua têmpora.

—Seu lindo rosto... —murmurou de uma vez que elevava uma mão para lhe tocar a cicatriz da têmpora.

Serena se tornou para trás instintivamente. Levava vários meses desfrutando do mero feito de estar viva e sem sentir nenhum rechaço ao evidente deterioração física com o que tinha sobrevivido, mas naqueles momentos sentiu uma terrível necessidade de esconder-se.

E tudo por culpa daquele homem! Não havia dúvida de que era uma dessas pessoas que gozavam de uma perfeição física invejável e que sem dúvida se rodeavam dela sempre que podiam. Serena soube nesse instante que, fosse quem for aquele homem, e fosse qual fosse a relação que tinham mantido, ela já não podia se encaixar em seu seletivo gosto.

Levantou-se e se afastou... embora sem a mesma elegância que ele tinha mostrado ao fazê-lo, é obvio!

— Quem é você? —perguntou com secura.

Ele se levantou antes de responder.

—Meu nome é Chiba —respondeu com voz rouca. —Darien Chiba.

—Chiba —repetiu ela com suavidade. —Da cadeia de Hotéis Chiba?

Ele assentiu enquanto a olhava com atenção, procurando algum indício de que seu nome pudesse significar algo para ela. Mas Serena só experimentou a mesma estranha sensação que no dia anterior, quando Freddie pronunciou aquele mesmo nome.

— E eu? —sussurrou. —Quem sou eu?

—Também se chama Chiba -respondeu ele com suavidade. —É minha esposa...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

PÁLIDA, com o corpo rígido e os olhos firmemente fechados, Serena se limitou a permanecer de pé, esperando comprovar se aquela última comoção conseguia romper o grosso muro que rodeava sua memória.

«Sou Serena Chiba», pensou em silêncio. «Sua esposa. A esposa daquele homem. Um homem ao que devia amar o suficiente para me casar com ele. Um homem que devia me amar o suficiente para casar-se comigo».

Deveria significar algo... mas não significava nada.

—Não —disse finalmente, e abriu os olhos para olhá-lo com a mesma expressão de perplexidade. —O nome não significa nada para mim.

Ele afastou o olhar como se o tivesse esbofeteado e voltou a sentar-se, mas não antes de que Serena tivesse visto a dor que refletiram seus olhos.

—Sinto muito —murmurou, incômoda. —Não pretendia ser tão...

—Fria? —concluiu Darien ao ver que ela duvidava. Serena deslizou a língua por seus ressecados lábios.

—Não... não compreende —sussurrou. —Os médicos levam vários meses me dizendo que uma comoção como esta poderia ser o detonante para que começasse a recuperar a memória, e...

—Preciso de uma bebida —interrompeu ele, e se voltou para a porta.

Serena se sentiu aliviada ao ver que ele saía, pois precisava estar sozinha uns momentos para tratar de assimilar tudo aquilo.

—Ficamos muito tempo casados?

Não sabia por que lhe tinha feito deter-se antes de que saísse, mas a pergunta surgiu involuntariamente, fazendo que Darien se detivesse com a mão na porta.

—Dois anos —respondeu em um estranho tom de voz. —Dentro de dois dias será nosso segundo aniversário de casamento —acrescentou, e a seguir saiu da habitação.

Serena ficou olhando a porta, incapaz de sentir nada.

«Dois dias», pensou. O doze daquele mês. Isso significava que nem sequer tinham podido celebrar juntos seu primeiro aniversário.

Seu acidente aconteceu no dia doze. Aonde se dirigia em seu primeiro aniversário de casamento? ia reunir-se com o Darien quando ocorreu o acidente? Era esse o motivo pelo que havia...?

Não. Não devia permitir-se pensar aquilo. A polícia lhe tinha assegurado que não tinha sido culpa dela. Um caminhão cisterna cheio de gasolina tinha patinado na estrada molhada e tinha se chocado com seu carro e com outros três antes de explodir em uma bola de fogo. Teve sorte, porque o caminhão golpeou primeiro seu carro e o afastou. As pessoas que vinham nos outros veículos não foram tão afortunadas, pois a explosão os alcançou totalmente. Outros condutores tiveram tempo de libertar Serena antes de que seu carro se reunisse com outros no inferno. Mas seu corpo teve que pagar o preço da urgência com que tiveram que tirá-la. Sua cabeça, já ferida e sangrenta, rendeu-se felizmente à inconsciência, mas lhe disseram que o homem que a tinha liberado não tinha tido mais remédio que puxar violentamente seu joelho rota para liberá-la a tempo. E seu braço, quebrado por três lugares, piorou pelo mesmo motivo.

Felizmente, o braço já tinha sanado, e o joelho estava se fortalecendo dia a dia com a ajuda de uma severa fisioterapia. Mas a cicatriz da têmpora era um aviso que via cada vez que se olhava ao espelho.

Mas por que lhe estava dando voltas àquilo quando tinha coisas muito mais importantes em que pensar? Era uma loucura!

Voltou a sentar-se com um suspiro. Nem sequer tinha pensado na possibilidade de que Darien Chiba estivesse mentindo. Embora, por que um homem como ele ia incomodar-se em reclamar a alguém em seu estado físico e psicológico a menos que se sentisse obrigado a isso?

Ninguém o tinha feito em doze longos meses. Como era possível que ele não a tivesse encontrado antes?

Darien havia dito que durante aquele tempo tinha desejado que estivesse no inferno. Significava isso que seu casamento já tinha acabado antes do primeiro aniversário de casamento? Seria esse o motivo pelo que não se incomodou em procurá-la? Teria vindo procurá-la só porque alguém a tinha reconhecido no jornal como sua esposa?

Uma intensa agitação começou a apoderar-se dela. A cabeça começou a doer e esfregou a têmpora com os dedos. «Quero lembrar. Quero lembrar, por favor!», rogou em silêncio. Darien tinha mencionado Nova Iorque. Era ali onde vivia? Foi ali onde se conheceram? Entretanto, o sotaque dela era tão obviamente inglês, que em nenhum momento se questionou sua nacionalidade.

Teriam se conhecido na Inglaterra? Teriam uma casa naquela região? Era Darien o suficientemente rico para possuir casas em dois países diferentes? É obvio que era rico. Afinal de contas, era dono de uma prestigiosa cadeia de hotéis. Só teria que olhá-lo para dar-se conta de que tinha dinheiro.

E em que a convertia isso a ela? Para ter se movido nos mesmos círculos sociais que ele devia ser uma mulher rica.

Mas não se sentia rica. Sentia-se pobre... empobrecida, de fato.

Empobrecida do interior, sem que importasse a evidência exterior, com seus sapatos de couro negro sem salto, comprados mais porque eram cômodos e práticos que porque realmente se tivesse podido permitir. Durante meses tinha vestido objetos de segunda mão, coisas que outras pessoas não queriam usar mais, mas que tinham sido suficientemente boas para uma mulher que tinha perdido tudo, incluindo seu passado.

O que via Chiba quando olhava à mulher que segundo ele era sua esposa?

Serena se levantou e foi olhar-se no velho espelho pendurado em uma das paredes da sala. Se ignorasse a cicatriz de sua têmpora, o reflexo lhe dizia que era passavelmente atraente. A combinação do cabelo ruivo com sua cremosa pele branca deve ter chamado a atenção em outra época, sobretudo antes de que muitos meses de constante tensão tivessem feito que suas bochechas se afundassem e que tivesse olheiras. Mas algo lhe dizia que sempre tinha sido magra, e os fisioterapeutas que a tinham tratado se mostraram impressionados com o que chamavam sua «atlética estrutura muscular».

—Pode ser que fosse bailarina —lhe disse um deles um dia. —Seus músculos são fortes, mas também muito flexíveis.

Mas Serena já tinha aceito que isso tinha passado à história. Pensou no desconhecido e em sua perfeição física e quis sentar-se e chorar.

«Não quero isto», pensou em um repentino arrebatamento de pânico. « Não quero nada disto! Darien Chiba não pode me querer. Como vai querer-me? Se for sua esposa, como é possível que tenha levado doze meses para me encontrar? Se me amasse, teria removido céu e terra para me encontrar. Eu o teria feito por ele», reconheceu com uma estranha dor que lhe fez compreender que seus sentimentos por ele não eram totalmente indiferentes, fosse o que fosse o que sua mente se negava a desentupir.

—OH, Meu deus —sussurrou enquanto voltava a sentar-se e enterrava o rosto entre as mãos. A dor de cabeça se estava voltando insuportável.

«Se controle!», disse-se. «Tem que te dominar e começar a pensar no que vai acontecer...»

Darien Chiba retornou nesse momento à sala. Tinha tirado o terno e tinha afrouxado o nó de sua gravata para soltar o botão superior da camisa, como se lhe incomodasse a opressão da roupa. Avançou para Serena com um copo de um líquido dourado na mão.

—Toma —disse. —Acredito que necessita disto tanto como eu.

Ela negou com a cabeça.

—Não. Não posso misturar álcool com os analgésicos... mas obrigada de todos os modos.

Suas palavras serviram ao menos para que Darien se detivesse antes de tocá-la. Não sabia por que, mas não queria que a tocasse.

Desconhecido. A palavra não deixava de repetir-se em sua mente como uma temível advertência. Aquele homem que dizia ser seu marido era um completo desconhecido para ela. E o pior era que não deixava de sentir que a sensação de que era um desconhecido não era nova para ela.

Darien deixou o copo e permaneceu diante dela de pé, com as mãos metidas nos bolsos. Parecia estar esperando algo, mas Serena não sabia do que se tratava, de maneira que baixou o olhar e se limitou a esperar. Aquele era o começo de seus problemas, não o final.

—Como está seu joelho?

Serena piscou e olhou ao Darien, mas em seguida voltou a afastar o olhar.

— OH... melhor, obrigada.

Silêncio. Começou a ficar nervosa. Desejava que Darien fizesse algo, que lhe dissesse algo cruel e trilhado como: «Estou feliz em voltar a vê-la. Sinto que não se lembre de mim, mas agora tenho que ir ».

Desejava que a tomasse nos braços e a abraçasse com força até que aquelas terríveis sensações de medo e confusão a abandonassem.

Darien olhou a seu redor e suspirou.

—Este lugar é um desastre —disse.

Serena o olhou com cautela. Tinha razão. O hotel em geral e aquela habitação em particular estavam realmente deteriorados.

—Eu gosto deste lugar —se ouviu dizer. —Me deu um lar e uma vida quando já não possuía nem um nem o outro.

Darien voltou a ficar pálido ao ouvi-la. Serena pensou que talvez acreditasse que estava zombando dele.

Voltou a sentar-se a seu lado. Muito perto.

«Se afaste de mim», quis lhe dizer.

—Temos que sair daqui -disse ele, tenso. —Deveríamos procurar um lugar mais privado em que possamos nos relaxar...

Quem podia relaxar em uma situação como aquela?, perguntou-se Serena. Ela não, certamente.

—E conversar —continuou Darien. —Estou certo de que quererá me fazer um montão de perguntas, como eu lhe quero fazer isso também, e acredito que para isso estaríamos melhor em meu hotel no Exeter.

—Seu hotel —repetiu Serena, recordando o grande hotel que se inaugurou no ano anterior.

— Quer vir?

—Eu... —Serena não sabia se queria ir com ele a algum lugar... ou se queria deixar o único lugar em que se sentiu segura durante aquele ano.

—Ou vem comigo ou me mudo para cá —o tom de Darien deixou bem claro que não ia partir. —Preferiria que viesse ao meu hotel simplesmente porque é cem vezes mais cômodo que este. Além disso, não estou disposto a voltar a te perder de vista nenhuma vez mais, compreendido?

Serena esteve a ponto de engasgar-se ao ouvir aquilo.

—Quero provas —sussurrou.

Darien franziu o cenho.

— Provas do que?

—De que é quem diz que é e de que eu sou quem diz que sou. Não penso tomar nenhuma decisão até que tenha me confirmado isso.

Darien se levantou saiu das sala sem dizer uma palavra. Voltou uns segundos depois com o seu terno na mão. Já estava tirando algo de um bolso quando se deteve ante ela.

—Meu passaporte —disse, de uma vez que deixava cair o documento sobre o colo de Serena—. E o teu. É velho, mas acredito que poderá te servir de «prova» —acrescentou, e deixou cair o documento sobre o outro. — Nossa certidão de casamento —que aterrissou sobre os dois passaportes. — E uma foto do dia de nosso casamento.

Era evidente que tinha se preparado para aquilo. Serena olhou o pequeno montão que se formou sobre seu colo sem atrever-se a tocá-lo.

Tinha medo de fazê-lo.

Mas, por que? Darien já lhe havia dito quem era ele, quem era ela e que estavam casados, e ela acreditava. De maneira que, por que temia olhar a prova física de tudo isso?

A resposta chegou dura e fria, e a assustou mais que todo o resto. Não queria olhar pelo mesmo motivo pelo que tinha perdido a memória. Os médicos lhe haviam dito que sua amnésia tinha pouco a ver com o acidente em si. Este tinha ajudado, certamente, mas o verdadeiro motivo se encontrava profundamente enraizado em algum outro trauma que não tinha podido suportar unido à dor e ao sofrimento pelo que tinha tido que acontecer. Sua mente havia decidido bloquear a memória para que só tivesse que enfrentar-se ao trauma físico.

Olhar aqueles documentos ia ser como abrir as portas ao trauma inicial, fosse este qual fosse.

—Nunca foi uma covarde, Serena -disse Darien com suavidade, lhe fazendo compreender ao mesmo tempo que sabia com exatidão o que estava passando por sua cabeça.

—Pois agora sou —sussurrou ela, e começou a tremer.

Darien se sentou imediatamente a seu lado e cobriu as mãos que Serena tinha unidas em seu colo com uma das suas. Nessa ocasião ela não as retirou. De fato, necessitava daquele contato.

—Então o faremos juntos -disse Darien com delicadeza.

Sem afastar a mão das dela, utilizou a outra para tirar seu passaporte de debaixo dos outros documentos. Abriu-o na página em que aparecia sua foto. debaixo desta podia ler-se: Chiba, Darien Fabrizio. Cidadão americano.

—Pareço um gângster —disse, tratando de aliviar o momento. Logo fechou o passaporte e pegou o outro.

Supunha-se que um não sorria nas fotos para o passaporte, mas o rosto que olhava a Serena desde seu colo era o de uma pessoa que não sabia como apagar aquele provocador sorriso de seus lábios, e nele não se percebia o mínimo indício de tensão. Simplesmente parecia animada, encantada e...

Chiba, podia ler-se sob a foto. Serena Jane. Cidadã Britânica.

—Perdeu esse passaporte seis meses depois que nos casássemos e teve que solicitar outro —explicou Darien. —Mas o encontrei quando estava... —interrompeu-se um momento e em seguida continuou. —Quando estava revisando uns velhos papéis —concluiu, mas ambos sabiam que tinha estado a ponto de dizer outra coisa.

Quando moveu a mão para pegar a certidão de casamento, Serena o impediu.

—Não —disse rapidamente. —Isso não. A outra...

Devagar, quase com relutância, Darien pegou a foto e a voltou.

O coração de Serena deu um tombo, porque viu a si mesmo a toda cor, vestida de noiva.

Sorrindo. Ria enquanto olhava o atraente rosto de seu marido. Ele também sorria, mas em seu sorriso havia muito mais que mera diversão. Havia...

Serena fechou os olhos e começou a tremer violentamente de uma vez que sentia que seu corpo se cobria de suor frio. Não podia respirar não podia mover-se, E sentiu que uma escura bruma se abatia sobre ela.

Ouviu uma maldição a seu lado e um instante depois duas mãos a seguravam pelos ombros e lhe faziam ficar em pé. Os documentos caíram ao chão enquanto Darien a sustentava com firmeza entre seus braços.

—OH, Meu Deus —gemeu.

— O que acontece? —perguntou Darien, preocupado.

—Não... não sei -respondeu ela, trêmula, e tratou de respirar profundamente para recuperar-se. Mas ao fazê-lo levou consigo parte do almiscarado aroma de Darien, e um instante depois as células de seu cérebro enlouqueceram.

Aquele aroma lhe resultava familiar. Tão terrivelmente familiar que...

Voltou a desmaiar sem prévia advertência. Ficou totalmente murcha nos braços de Darien e perdeu por completo o conhecimento durante uns segundos.

Nessa ocasião, quando despertou não estava deitada, mas sim sentada. Darien estava a seu lado e a fazia manter a cabeça inclinada entre os joelhos.

—Fique assim —disse quando ela tratou de erguer-se. —Espera um momento para que o sangue tenha oportunidade de voltar para sua cabeça.

Serena obedeceu, exausta, e respirou cuidadoSerenaente enquanto esperava a...

A nada, compreendeu ao cabo de um momento. Nada de boas lembranças. Nem sequer uma de lembranças más. Nada.

Tratou de mover-se e, nessa ocasião, Darien não o impediu. Apoiou-se contra o respaldo do assento e o olhou nos olhos.

— O que foi? —perguntou Darien ao ver que ela não dizia nada. Ela negou com a cabeça. Sabia o que ele estava esperando porque ela tinha esperado o mesmo.

Os escuros olhos de Darien brilharam e sua boca se esticou. Logo respirou fundo e conteve um momento o ar antes de soltá-lo.

—Não vamos voltar a tentá-lo —decidiu. —Não até que tenhamos consultado com um especialista para averiguar por que desmaia cada vez que te enfrenta contigo mesma.

«Não comigo mesma», quis corrigi-lo Serena. «Com você».

Mas não disse nada porque não queria entrar naquilo. Não naquele momento, quando sentia que todo seu mundo se balançava precariamente a beira de um terrível precipício.

—Assim que isso deixa resolvido o assunto —continuou Darien com determinação. —Virá comigo —se agachou para recolher os papéis. —Tenho que fazer algumas chamadas —disse depois de erguer-se. —Enquanto isso, pode ir preparar sua bagagem. Quando tiver terminado poderemos ir.

— Posso opinar a respeito? —perguntou Serena em tom cortante.

—Não —espetou ele. —Nada absolutamente. Passei os últimos doze meses pensando alternativamente que estava morta e desejando que estivesse. Mas a realidade é que estava em uma espécie de limbo de que estou certo de que só quem pode te tirar dele sou eu. E até que isso aconteça não saberei qual de minhas duas alternativas prefiro, e você não saberá por que prefere ficar no limbo. O artigo do jornal dizia que te levaram a um hospital no Exeter depois do acidente, assim suponho que foi ali onde te trataram, não?

Serena assentiu.

Darien também.

—Nesse caso, já que vamos precisamente no Exeter não voltaremos a mencionar o passado nem nada que tenha que ver com o passado até que tenhamos recebido conselho de alguém que saiba do que está falando —disse em tom decidido. —Tudo o que tem que aceitar é que estamos casados. O resto terá que esperar.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

ESPERAR...

Amy pensava que devia esperar para ter mais respostas antes de ir com ele.

— Mas se não o conhece! —protestou enquanto Serena preparava sua bagagem. —Como sabe que ele está dizendo a verdade?

A silenciosa resposta de Serena foi lhe entregar a foto de seu casamento.

Amy olhou a foto, logo a sua amiga, e de novo a foto. De repente, seu humor mudou.

— O que pode ter acontecido para que tenha esquecido algo tão bonito como isto? —murmurou, com pena.

Serena teria dado algo por ter a resposta a aquela pergunta.

— Sabe quem ele é? —perguntou com suavidade.

—Andrew me disse—respondeu Amy. —Mas o fato de que seja o próprio Chiba em pessoa não o absolve de explicar por que demorou doze meses em te encontrar.

Aquilo era verdade, concedeu Serena, e se sentou na cama enquanto o peso de suas próprias dúvidas voltava a cair totalmente sobre ela.

—Era famosa por aqui durante um par de semanas quando aconteceu o acidente —continuou Clara, decidida a proteger a sua amiga. —Se de repente desapareceu e Chiba estava realmente preocupado por você, o lógico teria sido que tivesse removido céu e terra para te encontrar. Ao menos, poderia ter se incomodado em fazer pesquisas em hospitais e delegacias de polícia. Seu aspecto é especialmente diferente, Serena. Embora você não saiba quem é, alguém que tivesse estado procurando uma ruiva alta e esbelta chamada Serena teria acabado por te localizar.

—Talvez Darien estivesse fora do país —sugeriu Serena, pensando em Nova Iorque.

Amy a olhou com expressão de assombro.

— Quer dizer que não se incomodou em perguntar-lhe.

A verdade era que Serena não queria perguntar. Por incompreensível que parecesse, sentia-se mais segura sem fazer perguntas.

—O problema é que cada vez que falamos de algo vagamente pessoal eu desmaio. —admitiu com pesar.

—Mais motivo ainda para que pense bem antes de te pôr em suas mãos. Não te dá conta? —perguntou Amy.

Serena ficou em pé, tomou a foto de mãos de sua amiga e a olhou com expressão sombria, mas também resolvida.

—Se quero averiguar por que acabei assim —disse com suavidade, — tenho que ir com ele.

Onde estava Serena? Darien olhou com impaciência seu relógio. Estava demorando muito

—Maldição! —murmurou. —Olhe só este lugar —disse em tom depreciativo. —Se se afundasse agora mesmo ninguém sentiria falta.

Andrew elevou o olhar e, de repente, Darien se viu como o estava vendo seu gerente: como uma pantera à espreita movendo-se de um lado a outro em busca de briga.

Mas nem sequer dez assaltos com o melhor boxeador do mundo teriam bastado para aplacar seu mau humor.

Não suportava a idéia de que Serena tivesse estado vivendo naquele miserável lugar. Quanto antes a tirasse dali, melhor. Mas, onde ela estava?

—Ligue para o seu quarto -disse ao Andrew.

—Não —replicou o outro homem. —Virá quando estiver pronta.

—Já levamos uma hora esperando-a —protestou Darien.

E aquela outra garota estava com ela. Sabia que não lhe caía bem. Tinha notado em seu rosto quando se inteirou do que ia fazer com Serena. Seguro que pensava que a estava pressionando muito e que Serena estava muito comocionada para ir a nenhum lugar com ninguém. E o certo era que tinha razão, reconheceu Darien, resistente.

—Não acha que é muito cedo para afastá-la do único lugar seguro que conhece? —perguntou Andrew.

—Eu posso lhe dar outro lugar seguro.

—Ainda está comocionada, Darien.

—Eu também.

—E assustada.

Darien franziu o cenho.

— Não vou trancá-la em uma jaula nem lhe dar chicotadas a cada hora!

—É um alívio ouvir isso —disse outra voz.

Darien se voltou e viu a Serena na entrada do corredor que levava a ala do pessoal do hotel. Usava um simples vestido azul e o cabelo ainda amarrado naquele dissimulado coque, que, era em si mesmo um desafio à verdadeira personalidade de Serena. Teria sido um ato deliberado ou subconsciente? Fosse como fosse, ali estava. Levava o queixo elevado e seus olhos verdes despediam os frios brilhos que sempre tinham suposto uma declaração de guerra por sua parte.

Darien nunca tinha sido capaz de resistir a aquilo, e nem sequer tentou. Relaxou a tensão de seu corpo e deixou que seu olhar lançasse uma contra-ofensiva.

—A submissão não é seu forte, minha doce amante -disse em tom zombador. —Exige igualdade em todos os aspectos de sua vida.

Havia dito «_minha doce amante_» em italiano para ver se Serena o recordava; ao ver como se ruborizava sentiu uma grande satisfação, pois isso supunha que o tinha entendido. Junto a ela estava sua amiga, movendo-se incômoda.

Darien sentiu que, a suas costas, seu gerente estava fazendo o mesmo. Não podia culpá-los por isso, pois a tensão sexual tinha subido repentinamente muitos graus no deprimente vestíbulo do hotel.

Mas o que lhe importava era a reação da Serena, e já que por fim tinha obtido a primeira reação saudável, seu humor melhorou rapidamente.

— Está pronta para vir comigo? -disse com grande suavidade, decidido a continuar com seu êxito sensual... um êxito que se desmoronou assim que viu que Serena avançava ajudada por uma muleta.

A raiva voltou a surgir em seu interior imediatamente e se voltou para o Andrew como uma serpente cascavel disposta a soltar seu veneno. Espetou ordens que seu gerente assumiu com uma espécie de silenciosa compaixão que só serviu para piorar as coisas. Mas Darien nem sequer era capaz de começar a descrever como lhe tinha afetado ver sua bela e vibrante Serena sofrendo tanto para precisar de uma muleta para caminhar.

Serena saiu do hotel, doída pelo brilho de consternação que tinha percebido na expressão de Darien quando ele tinha visto sua muleta. Tampouco gostou do modo autoritário em que se dirigiu ao Andrew, quem ao que parecia ia ficar substituindo-a no hotel até que o diretor voltasse.

—É um fanfarrão -disse Amy.

Serena não podia negar aquilo, de maneira que permaneceu em silêncio.

—E adora isso —acrescentou Amy.

—Não é verdade —replicou Serena, e agitou expressivamente sua bengala.

—Então, a que veio essa cena italiana de sedução?

Serena se encolheu de ombros.

—Você mesma já disse. As palavras «italiana» e «sedução» sempre vão juntas. De fato, não acredito que possam funcionar uma sem a outra.

—Então é americano de origem italiana, não?

Serena voltou a encolher-se de ombros, pois não sabia. Sem dúvida, o sobrenome Chiba era italiano. O sotaque era claramente norte-americano. Entretanto, o nome era francês.

—Vai ficar bem? —perguntou Amy ao ver a expressão confusa de sua amiga.

—Não estou bem tal como estou —replicou Serena, e pensou que não tinha nada mais que acrescentar.

Darien saiu do hotel e o ambiente se carregou imediatamente. Serena tomou sua muleta das mãos de Amy, que tinha insistido em levá-la. Abraçaram-se enquanto ele agitava impaciente as chaves de seu Jaguar na mão.

—Te cuide —murmurou Serena enquanto se afastava.

—É você quem tem que se cuidar —disse Amy.

—Vamos —disse Darien com aspereza.

Serena sentiu um arrebatamento de pânico e teve que esforçar-se muito para desmaiar.

—Me ligue —rogou Amy como despedida final.

—Prometo —Serena assentiu e sentiu que seus olhos se umedeciam enquanto dava aquele primeiro grande passo para seguir o Darien.

Ele deve ter sentido suas lágrimas, pois se voltou para olhá-la. Serena baixou a vista, mordeu o lábio inferior e fez um esforço por concentrar-se nas escadas em lugar de na quebra de onda de angústia que tratava de apoderar-se dela.

Darien lhe tirou a mala, foi rapidamente até seu Jaguar, abriu o porta-malas, colocou a mala e logo rodeou o carro para abrir a porta de passageiros, onde permaneceu como um carcereiro a ponto de trancar seu último prisioneiro.

Serena manteve o olhar afastado quando chegou ao carro e se inclinou para entrar nele.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Darien lhe tirou a muleta e fechou a porta do luxuoso veículo. Uns segundos depois de jogar a muleta à parte traseira do carro, ocupou seu assento atrás do volante. Pôs o cinto, olhou Serena para comprovar se tinha feito o mesmo e arrancou o carro.

Enquanto se afastavam, Serena se voltou para jogar uma última olhada ao hotel e sentiu que seus olhos voltavam a encher-se de lágrimas... «Adeus», disse em silêncio... e em seguida se perguntou por que se sentia como se já se despediu desse modo de algum outro querido e decadente edifício.

— Por que a muleta? —perguntou Darien de repente.

—Se minha muleta te ofende —replicou Serena com frieza, — talvez deveria voltar a me deixar onde me encontrou, porque te asseguro que ela não vai desaparecer só porque te ofenda.

—Não me ofende -disse Darien com firmeza. —Me zanga muito, mas não me ofende.

Serena desejou poder lhe acreditar, mas não o obteve.

—Me fale disso —insistiu ele.

Serena suspirou.

—Meu joelho resultou esmagado no acidente e piorou porque tiveram que me tirar a toda pressa do carro antes de que se incendiasse. Depois me operaram quatro vezes e, cria-o ou não, meu atual estado físico não é nem a metade do era faz dois meses.

Apesar do sarcasmo com que concluiu a explicação de Serena, Darien não renunciou a seguir com o assunto.

—Tem que voltar a operar?

—Não. O que vê agora é o que vai obter. De modo que, se estava esperando recuperar à mesma pessoa da foto que me deste, deixa que te diga antes de que seja muito tarde que isso é impossível.

—Mas já notei que vou recuperar seu gênio —disse Darien, e de repente sorriu de um modo que fez que o coração de Serena desse um tombo. Aquele sorriso tinha alterado por completo seu rosto, como se em lugar de lhe falar como uma autêntica bruxa acabasse de lhe dar um presente.

—Mantenha a vista fixa na estrada! —espetou, mais que nada para afastar as emoções que de repente estavam se acumulando em seu interior.

Darien amaldiçoou entre dentes e voltou imediatamente sua atenção ao asfalto.

—Sinto muito. Não estava pensando. Suponho que fica nervosa em ir de carro depois de…

—Não —Serena se sentiu um pouco culpada por lhe ter feito acreditar o contrário. —Não enquanto o condutor seja competente... e é evidente que você o é.

Permaneceram em silêncio enquanto Darien se concentrava em conduzir.

—Me conte como chegou ao hotel Tremount a um estado tão decadente -disse ao cabo de uns minutos. —Dá a impressão de que em outra época deve ter sido um lugar realmente elegante.

—Foi —respondeu Serena, aliviada por ter um tema mais neutro com o que encher o silêncio enquanto viajavam. —É um edifício vitoriano. Foi originalmente construído para acolher às classes altas da sociedade britânica de seu tempo. Está cheio de tesouros arquitetônicos, mas faz falta ser a pessoa adequada para descobri-los.

—Teria que esforçar-se muito —grunhiu Darien.

—Teria que possuir «alma» —corrigiu Serena, e Darien se limitou a fazer uma careta ante sua indireta. —Acredito que o Tremount poderia ter muito potencial para um investidor adequado. Tem sua própria praia, e não está longe do centro turístico mais próximo. Além disso conta com uma grande extensão de terreno a sua direita, que em outra época foi um campo de golfe de nove fossas, embora agora está totalmente abandonado. Contando com os peritos adequados, poderia...

Darien deixou que seguisse falando. Serena não era consciente de que lhe estava dando um relatório do potencial do hotel tão detalhado como o que teria ido lhe oferecer qualquer de seus melhores especialistas. Não sabia o que fazer aquilo era como uma segunda natureza para ela, nem que, como ele mesmo, tinha estado implicada na indústria hoteleira toda sua vida. E suas mãos, a ferramenta que mais utilizava para expressar-se, não paravam de mover-se, de assinalar com seus longos dedos, de fazer aqueles delicados movimentos circulares com as mãos tão familiares para ele.

Sentiu vontades de gritar, ou de quebrar algo, porque embora aqueles movimentos pertencessem à velha Serena, isso era o único que conservava. Nem seu dissimulado penteado, nem sua aborrecida roupa, nem a expressão de seus olhos, que deveria ter sido animada enquanto falava, nada tinham que ver com a velha Serena. Só tinha mostrado certa paixão quando tinham falado de seu casamento... uma paixão horrorizada que lhe tinha feito desmaiar.

Demoraram mais de uma hora para chegar ao Exeter, mas Serena tinha falado tanto que se surpreendeu quando Darien deteve o carro frente a um hotel.

—De maneira que este é o famoso hotel Chiba Exeter —comentou com curiosidade. —Recordo ter lido um artigo no jornal sobre o traje de gala de inauguração que se celebrou no ano passado... —«no ano passado», repetiu para si, e franziu o cenho. —Veio na inauguração? —perguntou em tom cortante. Não entendia por que, mas a idéia de que Darien tivesse estado tão perto dela sem que nenhum dos dois soubesse, doeu-lhe.

Algo na quietude de Darien lhe chamou a atenção.

—Não —respondeu ele, e saiu imediatamente do carro.

—Por que não? —perguntou ela no mesmo instante em que lhe abriu a porta.

Ele franziu o cenho.

—Não entendo a pergunta.

Serena o olhou com dureza.

—Por que não veio na inauguração de seu próprio hotel?

Darien riu, mas sua risada soou muito forçada.

—Não estou acostumado a ir a todas as inaugurações que temos —se inclinou e soltou o cinto de segurança de Serena. — A cadeia Chiba tem hotéis por todo mundo. Teria que ser Superman para...

—Nem sequer estava no país, não é verdade? —interrompeu Serena.

Já recordava. A grande festa para celebrar a inauguração. A cobertura que esta tinha recebido na imprensa local devido às numerosas celebridades que tinham vindo. Ela tinha tido muito pouco que fazer enquanto se recuperava no hospital e tinha devorado os jornais em busca de qualquer indício sobre seu passado. Mas não tinha conseguido lembrar nada.

Por que não? Como era possível que nem sequer tivesse reconhecido seu nome de casada depois de tê-lo lido tão freqüentemente.

Porque o tinha apagado de sua mente, compreendeu, doída. O mesmo que tinha apagado todo o relacionado com aquele homem até se apresentou no hotel.

Inclusive recordava que na imprensa se comentou o fato de que o dono tinha cancelado na última hora sua presença na inauguração porque tinha tido que viajar para outro país.

Tinha saído do país apenas um mês depois do acidente.

—Se incomodou em me procurar ou nosso casamento já tinha fracassado quando desapareci?

A expressão de Darien se alterou visivelmente.

—Não penso falar disso —disse, e tomou a Serena com firmeza pelo braço.

—Por que não? —desafiou ela. —Porque a resposta poderia fazer que parecesse menos preocupado por mim do pretende me fazer acreditar?

—Porque a resposta poderia fazer que voltasse a desmaiar —corrigiu ele, —e até que não obtenhamos assessoramento profissional para esse problema, não vamos falar sobre nós.

Continuando, a fez sair do carro e soltou uma maldição ao ver que Serena mordia o lábio por causa da dor que lhe produziu apoiar o peso sobre sua perna lesada.

Ela teve que fazer um grande esforço para não gritar de dor, e se agarrou instintivamente ao braço do Darien. Ao sentir a força e a flexibilidade de seus músculos, não pôde evitar um absurdo estremecimento de sensualidade.

— Dói muito? —perguntou ele, zangado.

—Sim —respondeu ela rapidamente de uma vez que se agachava com cuidado e estirava um par de vezes a perna antes de tratar de apoiar-se de novo sobre ela. Logo, suspirou e soltou o braço de Darien. —Já estou melhor. Agora, pode me passar minha muleta...

—Se apóie em mim —disse ele com firmeza.

—Não enquanto tiver outra alternativa —replicou Serena venenosamente.

O esforço de Darien por conter sua impaciência foi evidente.

—Por que insiste em ver-me como uma espécie de monstro?

Serena se ruborizou, mas não por um sentimento de culpa, mas sim de raiva.

—Um mês depois de meu desaparecimento já estava fora do país —espetou. —Como supõe que devo interpretar isso?

Darien se voltou sem dizer nada e estalou os dedos para chamar a atenção de um funcionário do hotel.

«Final da discussão», pensou Serena enquanto ele dava as instruções pertinentes sobre a bagagem ao rapaz. Logo, voltou-se de novo para o carro e tirou a muleta do assento traseiro. A ofereceu em silêncio a Serena e ela a pegou sem dizer nada. Depois, ainda em silêncio, encaminharam-se para a entrada do hotel... juntos, mas separados, como dois educados desconhecidos, com a provocação da Serena ainda suspensa no ar entre eles como um presságio do que estava por vir.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

O interior do hotel era tão luxuoso como Serena tinha esperado, embora isso era o que menos a preocupava quando, uns minutos depois, entrava em uma suíte com o Darien.

Uma vez no interior, ele suspirou e se voltou para ela.

—Você está bem? —perguntou com cautela.

«Não», quis responder ela. «Não estou bem e quero voltar para lugar de onde viemos». Mas o sentido comum, ou a estupidez, não estava segura de qual das duas coisas, impediu que as palavras chegassem a sair de seus lábios.

—Vejo que já utilizaste esta suíte -disse em lugar de responder, pois havia vários objetos pessoais em uma cadeira.

—Cheguei ontem à noite —confirmou Darien, —a tempo de dormir um pouco antes de ir te buscar.

Serena se voltou para dar uma olhada pela suíte.

—Encontrou o que procurava? —perguntou ele em tom irônico depois de um minuto.

Ela já tinha comprovado que a suíte contava com dois quartos, de maneira que não ia ter que lutar por sua intimidade.

—Sim —respondeu, e sentiu um grande alívio quando o telefone começou a soar.

Enquanto Darien ia atender, ela saiu para a sacada, apoiou-se no corrimão e tomou umas baforadas de ar fresco. Enquanto o fazia se deu conta de que fazia muito tempo que não respirava adequadamente.

Estresse, tensão. Tensão, estresse. Havia alguma diferença entre ambas as coisas?, perguntou-se sobriamente, e decidiu que, embora houvesse uma diferença, ambas as coisas se converteram em uma só sensação para ela.

«Por que me deixei convencer de voltar com ele tão rapidamente?» perguntou-se enquanto o peso de sua vulnerabilidade caía totalmente sobre ela. «Mas na realidade sabia perfeitamente por que», disse-se. «Sabia quem ele era. É o homem que tem a solução de todos os seus problemas».

«Ou é ele meu problema?», perguntou-se a seguir, e sentiu um calafrio premonitório. Tinha provas evidentes de que estava casada com ele, e entretanto, não se sentia casada. Olhou sua mão esquerda e comprovou que não havia nenhum indício de que alguma vez tivesse usado um anel de casada nela. Se usava um quando sofreu o acidente, tinha desaparecido.

—Tenho que sair.

Serena se voltou e viu Darien na entrada do balcão, apoiado no marco da porta. Vestia sua roupa com uma desenvoltura e uma comodidade que não deixavam transluzir sua sofisticação. Seu corpo era perfeito, e seu rosto também. Então, o que era o que a alterava tanto daquele homem?. «Seu interior», respondeu-se ela mesma. «O que te assusta é o interior deste homem. O exterior simplesmente te perturba».

—Negócio —explicou ele. —Estarei de volta em poucas horas, mas pedi que lhe tragam comida. Logo sugiro que descanse um pouco —olhou um momento a muleta em que se apoiava Serena. — Andrew me disse que passava todas as tardes de pé atrás do balcão do bar do Tremount; tendo em conta os problemas de seu joelho, não parece uma atividade muito saudável.

—Meu joelho está bem enquanto me mova com cuidado —respondeu Serena com frieza.

Ele ignorou.

-Toda a noite servindo bebidas atrás de um balcão. Todo o dia trabalhando atrás do balcão da recepção. Não é de surpreender que pareça tão esgotada.

Serena elevou o queixo e seus olhos brilharam de ressentimento.

—Tenho que comer, como todo mundo —disse em tom quase acusador. — E eu gostava de meu trabalho —acrescentou. —Sempre estarei agradecida ao diretor do Templeton por me ter aceito como empregada... apesar do esgotada que pareço e das muitas horas que tive que sair do trabalho para ir a minhas entrevistas no hospital. Foi muito bom comigo.

—Quer dizer que "você" foi boa com ele —replicou Darien zombadoramente. —Nenhum dos dois sabiam, mas ele teve muita sorte ao contratar uma das executivas hoteleiras mais experientes que há no negócio.

Tendo em conta a facilidade com que se adaptou à rotina do trabalho no hotel, Serena não se surpreendeu muito ao lhe ouvir dizer aquilo. Provavelmente deveria ter pensado nisso antes.

—E agora já não vai ter que preocupar-se por saber de onde vai sair sua próxima comida —continuou ele enquanto se separava da porta. —E o primeiro que vamos fazer assim que acabe com este... assunto, é te conseguir umas roupas decentes. Está acostumada ao luxo, Serena, não aos saldos.

—Há algo mais em mim que você não goste? —perguntou ela zombadoramente, doída.

—Sim —os olhos de Darien brilharam. —Seu penteado. Faz que pareça uma dissimulada, mas eu sei que é uma autêntica bruxa. Não é justo dar aos outros uma imagem equivocada de si mesmo. Isso faz que caiam em armadilhas das que não podem escapar.

—Supõe-se que tudo isso implica algo específico? —perguntou Serena, molesta com as críticas do Darien.

—É obvio —respondeu ele. —Mas deve averiguar o significado por si mesma. E agora eu já vou. Voltarei assim que...

—Você disse que não tenho por que voltar a me preocupar com minha próxima comida —interrompeu Serena. —Isso significa que vou ter que depender de ti para comer, ou acaso tenho meu dinheiro guardado em algum banco?

—Tem uma conta bancária muito saudável —disse Darien, e a seguir mencionou um banco conhecido.

—De maneira que o único que tenho que fazer é ir a uma agência bancária e demonstrar quem sou para acessar o meu dinheiro, não? -quando ele assentiu, Serena sorriu. —Nesse caso, mais vale que tome cuidado, signore —acrescentou com doçura. —Porque se for tão bruxa como diz, poderia decidir desaparecer pela segunda vez.

Darien se aproximou dela com grande rapidez.

—Tenta-o e te prometo que desta vez te seguirei até o fim do mundo se for necessário —murmurou em tom ameaçador.

Lhe sustentou o olhar.

—Por que não o fez da primeira vez?

—O que te faz pensar que não o fiz?

—Estava fora do país apenas um mês depois de meu desaparecimento. Esse detalhe é muito revelador, não te parece?

—É verdade que estava fora do país —replicou ele, cortante. —Mas o motivo pelo que estava fora do país é algo mais que vai ter que procurar... —elevou uma mão e apoiou um dedo na têmpora de Serena—... nessa mente fechada a cal e teu canto.

Serena se separou dele com tal velocidade, que esteve a ponto de cair para trás.

—Por que fez isso? —espetou ele, de uma vez que alongava uma mão para sustentá-la.

Ela se liberou de sua mão.

—Odeio que me toque —disse, e estremeceu.

Os olhos do Darien brilharam de raiva.

—Odeia que te toque? —repetiu. —Nesse caso, vamos testar a força desse suposto ódio.

A próxima coisa que Serena percebeu foi que Darien a segurava com as mãos pelos braços e apoiava sua boca na dela. Seus sentidos enlouqueceram imediatamente e uma horrenda sensação de familiaridade se apoderou dela.

Conhecia aquela boca. Conhecia sua sensação, sua forma e sua sensual mobilidade enquanto tratava de persuadi-la para que respondesse. E quando Darien deslizou a língua por seus lábios, firmemente fechados, reconheceu a carícia como sua forma de convencê-la para que os abrisse e lhe desse as boas-vindas.

Mas o pior de tudo era que queria fazê-lo. Desejava tanto responder, que começou a gemer. Um intenso calor se acumulou em seu abdômen e seus seios se endureceram.

Era muito. Não podia suportá-lo.

Sua muleta caiu secamente ao chão quando elevou as mãos para empurrá-lo. Mas em lugar disso se agarrou aos ombros de Darien ao sentir novas quebras de onda de reconhecimento. Conhecia a sensação de seu corpo contra o dele, o prazer de sentir-se pequena, frágil e feminina quando ele a abraçava assim.

Ele deve ter percebido, porque deslizou as mãos dos ombros de Serena até sua cintura. Ela gemeu quando a atraiu para si, e não opôs resistência. Entreabriu os lábios e deixou que Darien a saboreasse com sua língua.

De repente, ele afastou o rosto. Fez-o com tal brutalidade, que Serena permaneceu apoiada contra ele, olhando-o sem compreender.

—Sim... —murmurou ele em tom triunfante. —Pode ser que pense odiar que te toque, minha cara, mas não te cansa de meus beijos. Que te diz sobre que o que está se passando aqui? —perguntou, e voltou a apoiar um dedo na têmpora de Serena.

De repente, a sensação de familiaridade desapareceu e ela se encontrou olhando a um completo desconhecido. Um desconhecido zombadoramente cruel com os olhos ainda brilhantes de raiva e os lábios palpitantes por causa do maldito beijo. Serena voltou a estremecer-se.

—E não volte a desmaiar —acrescentou ele em tom zombador uma vez que se afastava.

—É um miserável! —espetou ela.

Darien encolheu de ombros com expressão indiferente. Logo, voltou-se e se encaminhou para a porta.

—Nos vemos em poucas horas. E te assegure de descansar. Tem uma aparência de quem precisa muito.

Serena permaneceu onde estava, muito afetada para tratar de entender ou preocupar-se com o que acabava de dizer Darien. Tinha-a beijado por raiva. O beijo tinha sido tanto um castigo como uma demonstração de seu poder sobre ela.

—Sou culpada, não é verdade?

As trêmulas palavras de Serena fizeram que Darien se detivesse e se voltasse.

—Fiz algo tão imperdoável que não me permito recordá-lo.

—Não —negou ele.

Serena não acreditou. Devia ser culpada de algo; do contrário, por que acabava de tratá-la como acabava de fazê-lo?

—Procurar culpados não vai servir para solucionar o problema —acrescentou Darien.

—Então, o que pode servir?

Ele negou com a cabeça.

—Aceitamos não falar do passado até obter conselho profissional,

Serena riu despectivamente

—É gracioso ouvir dizer isso o homem que acaba de me impor o passado com tal crueldade,

—Está bem! —exclamou Darien, e Serena voltou a sobressaltar-se ao ver que avançava para ela. Ele apertou os dentes ao ver sua reação. —Esse é o motivo pelo qual te beijei! Por que estava zangado.., e porque que continuo zangado! Fomos amantes, Serena! —alongou as mãos e a pegou pelos ombros. —Amantes ardentes, apaixonados, que nunca podiam saciar-se um do outro. É obvio que me enfurece que dê um salto cada vez que me aproximo de ti! Estar perto de você e não te beijar é negar a mim mesmo... e já é suficiente isso acontecer com um dos dois! Assim... —inclinou-se e a beijou rapidamente nos lábios—... mais vale que vá acostumando. É minha esposa. Eu gosto de te beijar. E agora vou sair, porque do contrário poderia decidir converter toda esta raiva em outra coisa que eu gostaria de fazer contigo.

A seguir se voltou e se foi, deixando Serena totalmente desconcertada pela descarga de emoção que acaba de lhe soltar.

Seus lábios ainda ardiam por causa do beijo, e o corpo lhe tremia tanto, que se perguntou se iria desmaiar.

Felizmente, não aconteceu, e voltou para o salão desejando não ter conhecido nunca ao Darien Chiba.

— Nunca! —disse bem alto, furiosa.

Darien estava de pé no escritório do diretor, lançando ordens por telefone como se estivesse organizando uma guerra.

Era tarde, e acabava de retornar de uma entrevista no departamento de acidentes da polícia que o tinha deixado totalmente destroçado. A culpa o devorava, junto com uma inquietação e uma fúria cega que ameaçavam consumindo-o por completo.

— Faça isso! —espetou ao Andrew quando este se atreveu, a discutir o que acabava de lhe dizer. —Se Serena disse que tem potencial, ao menos faça o favor de aceitar que ela sabe do que fala!

Andrew começou a explicar pacientemente que não estava questionando o que Serena dizia, mas sim a conveniência de que Darien tomasse uma decisão tão importante estando tão afetado como estava.

— Você acha que o hotel Tremount tem possibilidades? —perguntou Darien com frieza.

—Sim —respondeu Andrew. — Mas...

—Nesse caso, por que diabos está discutindo? Prepara os papéis e me ponha a par o quanto antes do que vai custar-me.

—É para Serena? perguntou Andrew.

—Sim! —grunhiu Darien. —É para Serena! E te ocupe também de sua amiga Amy. Ponha-a em nossas lista. Serena se preocupa com ela —e terei que eliminar tudo que preocupasse Serena!

Serena...

— Maldita seja! —murmurou, e desligou o telefone com tal violência, que esteve a ponto de quebrá-lo. Logo, apoiou-se contra a escrivaninha e enterrou o rosto entre as mãos.

Depois de ver as fotos do acidente na delegacia de polícia não tinha podido tirá-las da cabeça. Os restos do carro calcinado e esmagado revelavam melhor que qualquer palavra o que lhe tinha acontecido.

Havia outras imagens em sua cabeça; ela despertando em um hospital comocionada, doída, totalmente desorientada, sem saber quem era ela nem os que a rodeavam.

E onde tinha estado ele enquanto acontecia tudo aquilo? Perdendo o tempo no outro extremo do mundo.

Serena estaria lá em cima, sentada, esperando que ele retornasse e continuasse onde o tinha deixado. Não a culparia se tivesse cumprido sua ameaça e partiu.

OH, Deus santo. Teria feito isso...?

Afastou as mãos de seu rosto, olhou seu relógio e comprovou que tinham passado quase três horas desde que a tinha deixado, não duas, como lhe havia dito.

Encaminhou-se para a porta imediatamente. Serena só necessitava umas horas para esfumar-se. Sabia porque já o tinha feito antes. O elevador o levou até o andar de sua suíte. Deteve-se ante a porta e esperou uns segundos para tratar de acalmar suas emoções antes de introduzir o cartão na ranhura e abrir silenciosamente a porta...


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6

A quietude que reinava na suíte fez que o sangue de Darien se gelasse... até que viu Serena. Estava adormecida sobre um dos sofás, com aspecto de levar ali bastante tempo.

Enquanto avançava para ela, seus passos ficaram amortecidos pelo grosso tapete. A comida que tinha feito subir estava intacta sobre a mesa que havia junto à janela. Franziu o cenho ao ver dois frascos de remédios junto à bandeja. Pegou um e leu a etiqueta; eram os analgésicos que Serena tinha tomado antes. Mas ao ler a etiquete do outro e ver que eram tranqüilizantes lhe encolheu o estômago.

Teria tomado aquilo? teria tomado todas os comprimidos?

Voltou a cabeça e a olhou um momento, angustiado.

«Não», disse-se com firmeza. Serena não cometeria uma estupidez como aquela.

Apesar de tudo, não se sentiu completamente tranqüilo até que comprovou que o frasco seguia cheio. Logo, aproximou-se do sofá e ficou de cócoras junto a ela. Ainda estava pálida, mas parte da tensão parecia ter abandonado seu rosto.

Como se houvesse sentido sua presença, Serena abriu de repente os olhos.

—Olá —saudou Darien com cautela, pois esperava uma reação hostil por parte dela.

Mas esta não chegou. Em lugar disso; limitou-se a olhá-lo como se estivesse procurando algo que precisasse ver.

Remorsos por como se comportou antes de sair da suíte?, perguntou-se Darien.

—Sinto muito ter reagido daquele jeito —se desculpou com sinceridade. —Mas, acredite ou não, asseguro-te que esta situação tampouco é nada fácil para mim.

Serena assentiu e ergueu-se no sofá.

—Compreendo.

Darien se afastou imediatamente, pois não queria voltar a lhe dar motivo para que erguesse suas defesas. Olhou ao seu redor em busca de algo neutro que dizer e se fixou na bandeja.

—Não comeu.

—Não tinha fome —respondeu Serena, e se inclinou para frente para esfregar seu joelho ferido.

— Como está o joelho?

—Melhor —Serena fez uma demonstração flexionando a perna com soltura. —Tomei uns antiinflamatórios e logo fiquei adormecida. Que horas são?

—Cinco e meia.

Serena assentiu e se sentou. Darien ficou surpreso ao perceber a falta de rigidez de seus movimentos. Era quase como a Serena que tinha conhecido.

Mas aquela Serena não estava na realidade ali, recordou-se com pesar.

—Foi boa sua reunião? —perguntou ela educadamente.

—Sim -respondeu Darien.

Voltou-se enquanto por sua mente voltavam a passar uma série de imagens que teriam ficado muito bem em um filme de terror.

No que estaria pensando?, perguntou-se Serena enquanto olhava suas costas. Parecia encontrar-se bem. A raiva tinha desaparecido, e também o afã por fazer com que reagisse. Entretanto, era evidente que não se sentia cômodo com o que o tinha substituído. Algo devia preocupá-lo, ou não estaria ali de pé com o aspecto de um homem que não soubesse o que fazer a seguir.

— Encontra-te bem? —perguntou.

Darien riu sem humor.

—A verdade é que não —disse, e se voltou para ela com um sorriso de pesar nos lábios. —Vim aqui temendo que tivesse cumprido sua ameaça e tivesse partido.

—E onde acha que teria ido? —pergunto Serena em tom sombrio. — Pode ser que pense que eu gosto de estar assim, mas não é verdade. Preciso averiguar tudo o que possa sobre mim e, como bem disse, você é a única pessoa que pode me ajudar a fazê-lo.

—Não penso que você goste de estar assim, Serena —Darien suspirou. —Estou seguro de que deve ter bastante medo do que deve significar tudo isto.

—Fomos...? —Serena mudou de opinião e se calou.

—O que? —perguntou ele, insistindo-a a continuar.

Ela negou com a cabeça.

—Não importa.

Em lugar de insistir, Darien disse:

—Está voltando a te pôr um pouco pálida.

—Estou bem —disse Serena, e se levantou do sofá. —Acredito que vou tomar uma ducha.

—Boa idéia. Acredito que eu vou fazer o mesmo.

O ambiente se relaxou assim que ambos encontraram uma desculpa para escapar um do outro.

—Meu quarto é o da esquerda —disse Darien. —São muito parecidos, mas se quiser podemos trocar...

—O da direita está bem —interrompeu Serena, e começou a mancar para lá sem indícios de dor. Era assombroso o que podiam fazer um par de comprimidos, pensou com ironia.

—Ambos preciSerenaos comer -disse ele de repente. —Te parece bem às sete? —quando Serena assentiu, acrescentou: —Muito bem, reservarei uma mesa no restaurante, a menos que queira comer aqui acima.

—Não —respondeu ela rapidamente. —O restaurante está bem —O último que queria era ver-se trancada toda a tarde com ele naquela suíte. — Até mais tarde.

Darien observou como entrava em seu quarto e finalmente liberou o tenso suspiro que levava contendo por um momento. Esperava que a débil trégua que acabavam de alcançar durasse o tempo suficiente... mas temia que não ia ser assim. Era possível que Serena fosse diferente, mas seguia sendo Serena. Um fogoso temperamento fazia parte de sua natureza tanto como da dele. Esse era o motivo pelo que tinham brigado tanto, pelo que se amaram tanto, e pelo que, ao final, quase tinham se destruído mutuamente.

Mas dessa vez não ia acontecer o mesmo, prometeu-se enquanto entrava em seu quarto. Era possível que Serena ainda não compreendesse, mas a ambos tinha sido concedido uma segunda oportunidade e nessa ocasião iriam aproveitá-la com sabedoria.

Às sete em ponto, depois de olhar-se pela última vez no espelho, Serena se encaminhou para a porta, razoavelmente convencida de que Darien ia se sentir bastante aliviado quando visse, como tinha se vestido.

Pois, apesar de sua impressão de que só tinha roupa velha, possuía um vestido muito elegante e caro que lhe tinha dado amavelmente a mulher de um dos médicos que a tinha tratado.

Além disso, lavou o cabelo e o tinha deixado solto... sobretudo porque suspeitava que Darien esperava que voltasse a fazer seu «dissimulado» coque. Também tinha se maquiado com atenção, prestando especial atenção a suas olheiras.

Só lhe faltavam uns sapatos de salto para completar a imagem mas, além disso, estava pronta para ser vista em público com ele, disse-se com firmeza, e elevou o queixo enquanto abria a porta.

Darien já estava na sala, de pé junto a escrivaninha e com uma mão apoiada nesta enquanto revisava uns papéis. Tinha um aspecto magnífico, e isso por que simplesmente vestia uma camisa branca e umas calças cinzas.

Quando se voltou a olhá-la, Serena não pôde evitar pensar que não só era um homem atraente, mas sim perigosamente atraente. A cor chocolate de seus olhos pareceu dissolver-se enquanto a percorria lentamente de cima abaixo com o olhar. Sua estrutura facial era perfeita, sua boca essencialmente masculina, e a configuração muscular que havia sob a tensa camisa branca falava com voz de sexo.

Mas o que realmente deixou Serena sem fôlego foi o modo em que se suavizou seu olhar quando se encontrou com a dela.

Ele sabia. Sabia que se sentia desconcertada e que não sabia como enfrentar-se aos evidentes problemas de comunicação que havia entre eles. Entretanto, tudo o que disse foi:

—Uma mulher muito pontual, e também muito bela —pegou os papéis que estava examinando e acrescentou: —Podemos ir comer assim que guardar isto.

Entrou em seu quarto e saiu uns segundos depois com a paletó do traje. Serena pensou que, se antes estava elegante, com o terno parecia um autêntico modelo.

Durante o jantar, conversaram tranqüilamente de temas inócuos, como a comida, o vinho e a indústria do ócio. A concentração de Darien na Serena e em tudo o que dizia era tão intensa, que ela não deixou de sentir um contínuo comichão do pés à cabeça durante todo o jantar. Seus olhos não se afastaram em nenhum momento dela, e sua sensual boca não deixou de lhe recordar o beijo que lhe tinha dado.

Um beijo que ela tinha reconhecido. Um beijo de que tinha desfrutado. Um beijo ao que tinha respondido sem ter que pensar.

Atração. Serena era consciente da atração física que palpitava com suavidade em suas veias. Gostava da sensação. E também começava a gostar de Darien. De maneira que começou a relaxar-se, baixou o guarda e inclusive surpreendeu a si mesmo rindo em um par de ocasiões.

Mas Darien danificou tudo quando disse:

—Tenho uma confissão a fazer.

Serena ficou imediatamente à defensiva e a boca de Darien se esticou, como se fosse consciente de que estava a ponto de danificar o que estava sendo uma tarde perfeita.

—Antes te deixei acreditar que a reunião que tive era um assunto relacionado com o hotel, mas não é verdade —explicou. —O que fiz na realidade foi ver seu médico.

—E por que foi sem mim? —protestou Serena imediatamente.

—Porque tinha coisas muito delicadas que lhe dizer e pensei que seria melhor que não as escutasse.

—Coisas sobre mim, não?

—Sobre ambos.

Os olhos de Serena cintilaram, ressentidos.

—Supõe-se que ele não pode falar sobre mim com ninguém! —disse, sentindo-se de repente estranhamente encurralada.

—E não o tem feito -explicou Darien. —Se limitou a escutar enquanto falava e logo me aconselhou o melhor modo de abordar o problema.

«O problema», pensou Serena. «Que detalhe por sua parte me fazer saber o que sou para ele».

— E o que ele te aconselhou? —perguntou com frieza.

—Que nos tomemos com muita calma —respondeu ele, sem afastar o olhar dela. —Está de acordo comigo em que sua memória não se encontra tão escondida como você acha. O modo em que reage comigo é suficiente para confirmar isso. Mas o médico não aconselha sessões intensas de perguntas e respostas... Acredita que é melhor que as coisas sigam seu curso natural, porque lhe preocupa os seus desmaios. De maneira que temos que andar com muito tato se não quisermos causar mais problemas. Quer ver-te antes de que voltemos para Londres e...

—Para Londres? —interrompeu Serena. —Quem disse que vou para Londres?

—Lá é onde vivemos... ao melhor, é um dos lugares em que vivemos —corrigiu Darien em tom irônico. —Um de meus escritórios está em Londres, e também temos uma casa. O médico sugere que vamos ali e tratemos de retomar o fio de nossa vida normal para que possamos...

—Que vida normal? —interrompeu ela, tensa. —O que teria de normal que eu fosse a Londres com um homem de que não recordo, a uma casa que não recordo, para retomar uma vida que não recordo?

—E o que tem de normal não recordar?

Serena sabia que Darien tinha razão, mas o odiou por lhe fazer sentir que não tinha direito a dirigir sua vida.

—Se o médico e você já decidiram o que mais me convém, para que quer me ver? —perguntou, ressentida.

—Pensa que deve te tranqüilizar... e te convencer de que eu não pretendo te fazer nenhum mal.

—Sério? E também quererá me convencer de que só o faz para o meu próprio bem? —perguntou Serena em tom depreciativo. —Pois me desculpe por não ver as coisas, desse modo!

—Por que está tão zangada? —perguntou ele com curiosidade.

Serena pensou que, se não saísse dali logo, ia arrojar-lhe o vinho à cara.

—Porque foi ver meu médico à minhas costas e falou de minha situação sem meu consentimento —espetou. —E para piorar as coisas, ele te permitiu fazê-lo!

—Eu necessitava de conselho e ele precisava estar a par de todos os fatos para me poder dar isso.

—Pode ter lhe contado todas as mentiras que te tenha dado a vontade! —replicou ela, apesar de saber que, em parte, o que estava dizendo Darien era lógico.

—Eu lhe disse a verdade —respondeu ele com calma.

—De maneira que todo mundo conhece a verdade sobre a Serena, exceto a Serena. Que agradável —disse ela, e se levantou.

—Fugindo de novo, querida? —perguntou ele em tom zombador.

Serena não se incomodou em responder. Não queria fazê-lo!, disse-se com ardor enquanto se afastava.

E o fez sem mancar o mínimo, notou Darien enquanto a observava. Provavelmente acabaria pagando por aquele arrebatamento de orgulho à manhã seguinte. Suspirou profundamente e terminou de um gole sua taça de vinho antes de levantar-se para segui-la.

Como supunha, encontrou-a ante a porta da suíte, raivosa por não ter podido completar sua zangada saída trancando-se em sua habitação antes de que ele chegasse. Quando se aproximou dela para introduzir o cartão na ranhura, notou que está tremendo.

—Serena…

—Não fale comigo —interrompeu ela, e passou ao interior assim que Darien retirou o cartão.

Ele a seguiu, fechou a porta e viu como entrava em seu quarto e se trancava nele.

Talvez não fosse má idéia, disse-se enquanto começava a notar que um intenso cansaço se apoderava dele. Tinha sido um dia muito longo para ambos, e uma noite de descanso podia ser muito bom a ambos. Com um pouco de sorte, pela manhã Serena estaria mais disposta para compreender o que tinha feito.

Embora não tinha muitas esperanças disso, admitiu com uma careta que foi um semi-sorriso. Porque, embora ela não conhecesse a si mesmo, ele sim a conhecia. Era uma mulher com um temperamento forte... e muito teimosa. Mas ele estava preparado para a batalha.

Uma batalha que tinha toda a intenção de ganhar. Já não havia como voltar atrás. E quanto antes Serena aceitasse essa verdade, melhor seria a ambos.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 9

PASSOU mais de uma hora antes de que um dos dois pronunciasse algo mais que umas frustrantes sílabas com naturalidade.

As barreiras haviam tornado a elevar-se entre eles assim que Darien havia dito «nossa casa». Serena suspeitava que ele tinha elevado sua barreira porque não ia mudar de opinião e não queria discutir a respeito. Ela tinha elevado a sua porque teria querido protestar mas carecia de base real para isso.

Era lógico que Darien queria levá-la de volta a sua casa, raciocinou. Provavelmente ali encontraria a chave de sua situação e, se quisesse recuperar a memória, sua casa era o lugar mais lógico para procurá-la.

Mas aceitar tudo aquilo não evitava que temesse a chegada do momento. De maneira que era mais fácil ficar calada, que arriscar-se piorar as coisas falando.

Era evidente que o silêncio estava afetando Darien, porque não deixava de lhe lançar olhadas rápidas e tensas enquanto conduzia.

—Aonde acha que te levo? —explodiu finalmente. —Ao inferno e a condenação?

Ao ver que Serena voltava o rosto para o vidro e se negava a responder, começou a resmungar maldições, a maioria delas em italiano, que descreviam sua irritação com as mulheres mal-humoradas, o tráfego das auto-estradas britânicas e toda a situação em geral.

—Sempre teve tão mau gênio? —perguntou Serena em tom irônico quando por fim se calou.

—Não, aprendi com você —replicou. —Com qualquer outro sou frio como o gelo.

—Isso me surpreende.

—Por que? Dirijo uma importante multinacional, e isso não se pode fazer com eficiência se deixarmos que as emoções mandem sobre a cabeça.

—O temperamento italiano tem fama de ser muito volátil —disse Serena.

Foi como agitar um lenço vermelho diante um touro zangado.

—Também faço amor em italiano —espetou Darien, embora nem sequer ele compreendeu o paralelismo.

—Mas seu nome é francês, não? Ele assentiu.

—Minha mãe era francesa e meu pai italiano —explicou. —Mas eu nasci e me criei na cidade da Filadélfia. Você costumava me chamar de «mestiço» —acrescentou com um sorriso, —e eu replicava te chamando...

—«Gata de rua» —disse Serena.

Darien retirou o pé do acelerador. Ela se ergueu no assento e permaneceu em silêncio, aniquilada.

—Recorda-o —sussurrou Darien, que teve que fazer verdadeiros esforços para concentrar-se na condução enquanto Serena ficava pálida a seu lado. Ao olhá-la de relance começou a preocupar-se. —Fale —disse.

Mas em seguida ficou claro que não podia fazê-lo. Darien jogou uma rápida olhada aos retrovisores e começou a mudar de faixas se por acaso tivesse que deter-se no acostamento. Enquanto o fazia apoiou sua mão esquerda nas de Serena, que as tinha enlaçadas com firmeza sobre seu colo.

—Me fale —repetiu com firmeza.

—Estou bem —sussurrou ela, mas ambos sabiam que não era verdade. — Não vou sofrer um ataque de histeria.

Darien viu nesse momento um pôster que anunciava uma área de serviço próxima e agradeceu em silêncio a quem quer que fosse que tivesse decidido pô-la ali.

Uns minutos depois, detinha o carro no estacionamento da área de serviço. Desceu imediatamente e foi abrir a porta de Serena. Ainda estava muito pálida, muito quieta.

—Vamos —disse, e puxando-a com suavidade para que saísse do carro.

Serena obedeceu sem dizer nada, enterrou o rosto no pescoço do Darien e permaneceu assim um longo momento, tratando de absorver parte de sua energia e calidez.

—Sinto muito —murmurou finalmente, e se ergueu. —Me emocionei ao ouvir eu mesma dizendo-o e saber que era verdade.

Darien apoiou as mãos em suas bochechas e lhe fez elevar o rosto.

—Não acredito que tenha importância —fez um esforço por mostrar-se desenvolto. —Suponho que o que deveria nos preocupar de verdade seria que nem sequer ocasionalmente pudesse recordar nada.

—Foi isso o que disse o médico?

—Sim. Mas se supõe que eu não deveria forçar a situação absolutamente, coisa que tenho feito ao mencionar o passado. De maneira que deveria ser eu o quem se desculpasse, não você.

Foi um detalhe tão doce que dissesse aquilo, que Serena sentiu vontade de começar a chorar. Ele deve ter captado em sua expressão, porque seu tom se voltou repentinamente animado.

—Já que paramos, não estaria mal que comêssemos um sanduíche e algo de beber.

Tema resolvido, pensou Serena, que não tinha nenhuma vontade de discutir aquela decisão.

Meia hora depois, estavam de volta na estrada e começava a anoitecer. depois de comer um sanduíche e um café, Serena se sentia um pouco melhor, menos tensa em relação à idéia de ir a Londres e mais relaxada com Darien.

—Me fale do Bressingham -disse.

Ele a olhou um momento antes de voltar a concentrar-se na estrada.

—O Bressingham é um hotel —respondeu suavemente.

Serena franziu o cenho.

—Um dos seus? —quando Darien assentiu, acrescentou: -Foi lá que te conheci? Eu trabalhava no Bressingham?

—Sim.

—E esse é o motivo pelo qual Stefan Reece relaciona especificamente esse hotel comigo —concluiu ela.

—Olhe isso! —exclamou de repente Darien, uma vez que assinalava algo diante deles. —Temo que está a ponto de cair em cima de nós um toró terrível.

E tinha razão. A água começou a cair sobre eles um segundo depois.

—Agora, nada de falar enquanto me concentro na estrada —acrescentou, e pôs em funcionamento os limpadores de pára-brisas.

A Serena nem lhe ocorreu discutir quando viu a tromba de água que caía em cima deles e que reduziu a visibilidade ao mínimo.

Pouco depois, Darien pôs a rádio para aliviar o silêncio. Era uma emissora de pop e não se incomodou em trocá-la. A Serena não incomodava a música. Pouco depois, entre esta e o rítmico movimento dos limpador de pára-brisas, ficou adormecida.

De relance, Darien viu como relaxava seu corpo, e por fim pôde liberar parte da tensão que atendia o seu. Havia uma linha divisória muito fina entre mentir descaradamente e mudar a verdade um pouco, e sua consciência lhe dizia que tinha cruzado aquela linha durante a conversa que estavam mantendo justo antes de que começasse a chover.

Mas, preciSerenaente, o Bressingham era um dos principais motivos pelos que se encontravam naquela situação, e até que tivesse decidido que tema abordar primeiro não pensava abordar nenhum.

Deixou de chover quando circulavam pelo Kensington Road. Como se tivesse notado que os limpadores de pára-brisas já não estavam soando, Serena se estirou, abriu os olhos... e se encontrou olhando um par de olhos marrons calidamente familiares.

—Olá —saudou Darien com suavidade.

—Olá —respondeu Serena, tímida ante a intimidade de seu olhar. Sabia que sentir aquilo era uma estupidez depois do que tinham compartilhado, mas simulou estar muito ocupada sentando-se adequadamente para deixar de olhá-lo.

— Onde estamos? —perguntou.

—Parados no meio do tráfego —respondeu Darien em tom irônico. —dormiu mais de uma hora —acrescentou enquanto fazia avançar o carro lentamente. —Acho que não dormiu muito ontem à noite.

A noite anterior parecia muito longínqua para Serena.

—Parou que chover —disse. Era sua forma de ignorar a pergunta implícita de Darien.

—Só faz um instante —replicou ele, e virou na rua seguinte. Serena reconheceu os nomes dos lugares, mas não sabia por que. Se alguém lhe tivesse perguntado, teria assegurado que nunca tinha vivido em Londres.

—Tem uma casa e vários hotéis em Londres —disse. —Não seria mais cômodo ocupar uma de suas próprias suítes que acrescentar o gasto da casa?

—Um modo de pensar muito prudente —Darien sorriu.

Seu sorriso fez que o coração de Serena pulsasse mais rapidamente, mas não suas palavras, pois era muito consciente de que a prudência tinha sido sua companheira mais próxima durante o último ano.

—Viver em hotéis todo o tempo é como viver onde se trabalha —continuou Darien. —Os hotéis estão muito bem se só precisa passar uns dias neles. Mas nós preferimos nosso próprio espaço.

Serena não passou por cima da sutileza com que Darien a estava incluindo no que dizia.

—Assim temos um apartamento em Nova Iorque —seguiu ele— outro em Paris e outro em Milão. E uma vila no Caribe para quando preciSerenaos relaxar na praia uns dias.

—Que indolentes -disse Serena com ironia.

—Você gosta disso —assentiu Darien. —Mas o resto do tempo trabalhamos realmente duro e viajamos muito.

—E nos alojamos em suítes de luxo, como a do Exeter.

—Ossos do ofício.

—Extravagantes salários do ofício.

—Mas um magnífico estilo de vida. Você adora —acrescentou ele em tom zombador.

—Eu? —Serena se voltou a olhá-lo. Não sabia se gostava de como a estava descrevendo.

Darien diminuiu a marcha do carro e virou à direita. Uns momentos depois, detinha-o diante uns altos portões de metal flanqueadas por arbustos bem cuidados. Atrás destas, via-se uma bela casa branca parecida com uma pequena mansão georgiana.

Os portões começaram a abrir-se automaticamente. O carro avançou e se deteve de novo diante do alpendre dianteiro da casa.

Serena saiu do veículo e ficou olhando a casa. Tudo nela parecia muito branco, impecável, muito elegante e, entretanto...

«Eu não gosto deste lugar», pensou de repente, e estremeceu.

Do outro lado do carro, Darien observava atentamente sua reação, e não lhe passou despercebido o estremecimento. Seus ombros, carregaram-se de tensão enquanto esperava que ela dissesse algo. Necessitava que Serena lhe desse uma pista do que estava pensando para decidir como reagir. A casa podia ser a chave que abrisse a caixa dos trovões. Sem dúvida, havia motivos para isso.

Mas também tinha acreditado que ao vê-lo pela primeira vez teria reagido com violência, mas não tinha sido assim.

Tampouco tinha bastado a menção do Bressingham.

—Você e eu vivemos aqui? —perguntou ela, insegura.

Darien relaxou os ombros.

—Sim —confirmou, e lhe assombrou que sua voz soasse firme quando na realidade estava tremendo de alívio. —Recolherei a bagagem —disse sem olhá-la, e entrou sob o alpendre para abrir a porta. —Você vem?

«Não», respondeu Serena em silêncio, sem compreender porque a estava afetando tanto a visão daquela casa. A sensação era muito forte para ignorá-la, de maneira que permaneceu junto ao carro e olhou ao Darien enquanto ele abria a porta.

O fôlego se paralisou em sua garganta e pareceu congelar-se ali, sufocando-a. Darien tinha ficado muito quieto, como se ele também estivesse esperando que acontecesse algo transcendental. Ela sentiu que a cabeça começava a lhe dar voltas.

«Não!», disse-se com firmeza. «Não penso voltar a desmaiar!»

Ele deve ter sentido sua silenciosa batalha, porque se voltou de repente para ela, grande, forte e devastadoramente atraente. Serena pensou que seus sentimentos para ele eram tão fortes, que resultava quase doloroso, pois não podia acreditar que ele sentisse o mesmo por ela.

—Me diga por que se casou comigo —sussurrou.

Ele a olhou com dureza.

—Por que qualquer homem se casa com uma mulher bela? —replicou.

A «beleza» não entrava na equação. Serena nem sequer queria ouvir falar dela. Mudava muito a ênfase do que a preocupava. Fazia que a beleza parecesse mais importante que a mulher em si.

Entretanto... Baixou o olhar e franziu o cenho, porque a «beleza» não parecia ser o problema. O que a preocupava era outra coisa... mas não conseguia recordar o que era.

—Se pudesse voltar a me casar contigo amanhã eu o faria —disse Darien enquanto avançava para ela com expressão séria. —Se voltasse a fugir, não deixaria de te procurar até o dia que eu morresse.

—Mas não fez isso da primeira vez —sussurrou ela com voz rouca.

Darien sorriu, mas ela não soube decidir se tinha sido um sorriso de desprezo, de ironia, ou de brincadeira. De repente estava junto a ela e a apertou contra o carro com seu corpo, com sua força... com sua raiva. Seus olhos cintilaram como diamantes negros.

—Não fui eu quem te perdeu, minha cara -disse em tom incisivo. —Foi você que se perdeu.

Saltaram faíscas entre eles. O cérebro de Serena se encheu de repente de impulsos elétricos. Abriram-se portas nele, mas mal pôde captar um brilho do que acontecia atrás delas antes de que voltassem a fechar-se. Seu coração começou a pulsar mais rapidamente.

Abriu a boca e quis falar, mas não pôde, porque a zangado olhar do Darien a estava obrigando a admitir o que acabava de dizer.

Tinha razão... tinha razão! Sua mente, possuída pelo pânico, começou a lhe gritar. Tinha preferido fugir como uma covarde e perder-se que enfrentar-se ao que a tinha assustado, isso fora o que acontecera.

Que patético!, pensou, e olhou com dureza os implacáveis olhos que a estavam obrigando a enfrentar-se com sua própria covardia. Rogou a sua mente que deixasse de jogar estúpidos jogos com ela para que pudesse resolver o dilema que fazia que Darien lhe parecesse de uma vez seu companheiro da alma e seu pior inimigo.

—Amo-te, não é verdade? —ouviu-se dizer.

O olhar de Darien se obscureceu ainda mais.

—Sim —confirmou.

—E te fiz muito dano. Uma vez me sugeriu isso. Ele afastou a vista, irritado.

—Durante uma temporada —confirmou. —Mas se pensa que te trouxe aqui com a intenção de me vingar, está equivocada, porque eu te fiz muito mais dano do que você a mim.

O que implicava que seu casamento não tinha sido um mar de felicidade e rosas, concluiu Serena. Mas isso já tinha ficado claro.

Ambos tinham o temperamento muito forte e eram muito teimosos.

Voltou a olhar a casa por cima do ombro. Já não lhe produzia tanto medo... embora seguia sem saber por que havia sentido aquilo ao vê-la.

—Continuo sem lembrar —disse, —mas quero fazê-lo.

—Bem —Darien assentiu e se separou dela. —Isso quer dizer que por fim estamos progredindo um pouco. Como está seu joelho?

«Táticas de distração», pensou Serena, e ao baixar o olhar viu que tinha o joelho direito dobrado, de maneira que todo seu peso caía sobre o esquerdo.

Nenhum deles disse nada enquanto ela dobrava e estirava a perna para afrouxar sua rigidez. Assim que pôs o pé no chão alongou instintivamente o braço para o Darien de uma vez que ele o oferecia. Logo se voltaram para a casa.

—Parece um pouco grande para nós dois sozinhos, não? -disse Serena.

—Tem... pertencido à família muito tempo.

Algo no tom do Darien fez que ela se detivesse e o olhasse. Ele estava de perfil, mas viu que sua boca se endureceu visivelmente. Quando voltou o rosto para ela, Serena viu que algo cintilava em seus olhos, um pouco tão intenso, tão violento, que se tornou instintivamente atrás.

—Ao diabo com tudo! —exclamou, e se inclinou para tomá-la nos braços.

—O que está fazendo? —perguntou ela, e sentiu que o coração lhe subia à garganta. —Não sou uma inválida! Não necessito que me leve nos braços.

—É minha esposa! —espetou ele. —Não necessito de nenhuma desculpa para fazer o que quiser contigo!

—Mas não estaria mal que antes me pedisse meu consentimento!

Darien se deteve na soleira da porta, inclinou a cabeça e a beijou de um modo tão apaixonado que parecia que pretendia silenciar seu protesto.

Quando elevou a cabeça, soube que o tinha conseguido.

—Sim —murmurou. —Pode ser que não saiba quem é, mas te asseguro que antes de que acabe o dia vai saber «o que» é.

—O que te aconteceu? —perguntou Serena, desconcertada—Por que está de repente tão zangado?

—Minha esposa! —replicou ele, como se isso respondesse tudo. —_Minha esposa! MA femme a moi! A minha moglie!_ —acrescentou em três idiomas, como um recém casado que conduzisse a sua esposa virgem para seu destino.

Só que Serena não acabava de se casar com ele e tampouco era virgem, como já tinham comprovado com toda claridade. Mas suas intenções tampouco a assustaram. Como muito, sentiu-se terrivelmente excitada.

A porta se fechou atrás deles e Serena captou uma vaga impressão do clássico interior georgiano da casa enquanto ele avançava pelo vestíbulo para umas escadas.

—Darien...

—Cale-se. Não te ocorra repetir meu nome até que te tenha deitado na cama.

—Por que? —perguntou ela com curiosidade.

—Porque normalmente evita dizê-lo. De fato, só o diz quando não te dá conta de que o está dizendo. Isso me deixa louco. Faz eu me sentir como se só tomasse forma física no reino de sua imaginação.

Começou a subir as escadas enquanto Serena pensava no que havia dito e se dava conta de que tinha sido uma descrição perfeita. Se o tocava, o reconhecia, mas assim que se separava dele se convertia em uma sombra.

—Sinto muito —sussurrou, e beijou Darien no queixo a modo de desculpa.

Mas o beijo se converteu de repente em um algo totalmente diferente... em uma lasciva dentada com o que esteve a ponto de lhe fazer sangrar, embora não fora esse seu propósito. O objetivo era saborear sua pele, saborear ao homem. Foi algo totalmente compulsivo, um desejo que surgiu de um nada e que a deixou completamente desconcertada.

—Bruxa —murmurou ele entre dentes, mas era óbvio que tinha gostado.

Entraram em um quarto cuja porta se fechou imediatamente e, apoiado nela, beijou Serena com tal intensidade que parecia querer devorá-la.

E não lhe teria importado que a devorasse. Era assim de simples.

Nem sequer quando a deixou no estou chão afastou os lábios dela. Aquilo era desejo, ardente e febril desejo. Aquilo era sexo em sua manifestação mais basicamente animal.

—Isso você não esqueceu, não é verdade? —murmurou ele contra sua boca. —Ainda lembra como me seduzir!

Serena apoiou uma mão em seu peito e lhe dedicou um provocador sorriso que fez que Darien perdesse o contato com os últimos restos de razão que ficavam.

—Não é deste mundo —disse com voz rouca e voltou a tomá-la nos braços para levá-la à cama.

—E você? —sussurrou ela. —É real ou não?

—Está a ponto de averiguá-lo —disse ele enquanto a deitava sobre o colchão.

Depois de despi-la, ergueu-se para tirar as calças. Enquanto o fazia, ela elevou um pé e começou a lhe acariciar o peito com ele. Darien entrecerrou os olhos e lhe dedicou um olhar que prometia vingança. Ela não sabia que aquela era a autêntica Serena desdobrando seus jogos sensuais. Se o tivesse sabido, não estaria seduzindo-o, a não ser lhe gritando como uma maníaca.

Mas o instinto se apropriou da situação e, com ou sem lembranças; o instinto era o instinto. E o verdadeiro instinto de Serena era provocar, brincar e seduzir até que deixasse louca a sua pobre vítima.

O que não lhe dizia sua memória era que ele conhecia suas artimanhas. Algo que ela queria lhe oferecer ele podia devolver multiplicado por dez. Esse era um dos ingredientes que tinha feito que seu casamento fosse tão excitantemente volátil. Mas, como com qualquer substância volátil, também era perigoSerenaente imprevisível. E era este último o que tinha acabado por nos destroçar... porque nenhum dos tinha sido capaz de confiar em que o outro não se comportaria assim com outras pessoas.

A desconfiança os tinha levado às suspeitas, e as suspeitas às mentiras. Quando Darien conheceu Serena, esta tinha ao menos três namorados fazendo fila. Outros três homens que a conheciam assim? Outros três amantes para compartilhar o vício? Aquela idéia impulsionou Darien a tomar algumas medidas realmente desesperadas para ser o único que desfrutasse daquela muito linda e sensual mulher.

Um mês depois, e acreditando arrogantemente que o casamento seria tudo o que necessitaria para dominar à tigresa que vivia no interior de Serena, estavam casados. Mas o único que obteve Darien foi descobrir que ele tinha seu próprio tigre dentro dele, esperando para saltar à primeira oportunidade.

Apesar de descobrir que ela era virgem, pôde comprovar como Serena desenvolvia rapidamente um intenso apetite sexual. O tigre do Darien eram os ciúmes. Teve que perdê-la para descobrir que sua fachada de sedutora escondia um coração vulnerável, que só desejava que ele a amasse, mas que não se atrevia a acreditar que fosse assim.

O ciúme era o depredador natural do amor, de maneira que Darien tinha alimentado o desejo de Serena e tinha reprimido o que ela mais necessitava dele: seu amor. E no final isso a tinha matado, ou quase, visto com o que se ficou: o desejo por seu corpo e um temor tão grande de amá-lo que preferia não recordar nada a ter que voltar a passar por aquela tortura.

E o que revelava tudo aquilo sobre ele?, perguntou-se enquanto seguia diante ela, nu, sentindo as tentadoras carícias de seu pé sobre o peito.

—Darien? —disse ela com gesto interrogante, pois lhe pareceu que levava muito tempo sem fazer outra coisa que olhá-la.

«Darien». Ouvir seu próprio nome fez que ele sentisse um profundo desprezo por si mesmo.

—Não —disse com voz rouca, e se voltou para não ter que ver a decepção que sem dúvida se refletia naquele momento no rosto de Serena.

Ela não disse nada, e seu silêncio foi mais cortante que uma bofetada.

—Não voltaremos a fazer isso até que o façamos como iguais -disse.

—Iguais? —sussurrou ela.

—Sim —falou Darien, e se voltou atrás subindo o zíper da calça. — Quero que quando disser meu nome conheça esse homem chamado Darien a quem estava a ponto de entregar seu corpo.

Serena tinha se erguido na cama e ele viu que seus preciosos olhos verdes brilhavam por causa da vergonha. Um intenso sentimento de culpa se apoderou dele. Ele tinha começado aquilo. Tinha cedido à tentação depois de ter se prometido não fazê-lo.

—Conheço-o -disse Serena. —É um rato.

Darien pensou que ela tinha razão. Sorriu zombadoramente.

—Esse rato vai à cozinha em busca de algo para comer -disse em tom sarcástico. —Vista-se e venha se reunir comigo quando estiver pronta.

Saiu do quarto antes de que Serena lhe jogasse algum objeto contundente. Depois de tudo, os instintos eram os instintos, e os de Serena eram muito perigosos...


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 10

SERENA permaneceu sentada, afundando-se em silêncio no poço de sua própria humilhação. Porque tudo tinha sido culpa dela. Era possível que Darien tivesse começado, mas não havia dúvida de que ela o tinha animado. Quando deveria ter se afastado dele, tinha-o beijado e o tinha provocado como uma obsessiva sexual.

Obsessiva sexual. Estremeceu-se e se levantou da cama com intenção de recolher sua roupa e se vestir. Estava a ponto de fazê-lo quando, sem pensar duas vezes, deixou-a cair, voltou a meter-se na cama e se inundou em um profundo e escuro sonho que se viu rapidamente invadido por ninfas dançantes e terríveis diabos.

Despertou horas depois, com a cabeça tão pesada, que quase parecia que tinha uma ressaca.

Aquilo sim é que seria uma novidade, pensou com um sorriso, e foi ao banheiro tomar banho. Depois, foi ao armário, onde escolheu uma longa bata japonesa de seda verde, e voltou para quarto enquanto se amarrava o cinto. Tinha a cabeça inclinada enquanto observava seus dedos, e seus movimentos eram tão suaves e relaxados como os de qualquer um que estivesse em seu quarto, em sua própria casa.

Darien devia ter saído, pensou, distraída. E Seiya também, o qual significava que tinha a casa só para ela...

Então foi quando se fixou na mala que havia junto à porta. Franziu o cenho e, ao ouvir um ruído do outro lado do quarto se voltou e viu o Darien junto à janela, com as mãos nos bolsos e cara de poucos amigos.

—Vejo que encontrou sua roupa —disse ele e, de repente, uma porta se fechou em seco na mente de Serena, que caiu redonda sobre o macio tapete.

A seguinte coisa que soube foi que estava deitada em uma cama desconhecida, vestida com uma linda bata verde de seda e que havia um desconhecido inclinado sobre ela. Era um homem bastante jovem e de bom aspecto.

—Olá —saudou-a amavelmente quando viu que Serena o estava olhando. —Lindos olhos. Alegra-me que os tenha aberto.

—Onde estou? Quem é você?

—Sou médico —o homem voltou a sorrir. —Me chamo JoAndrew Milhares, embora meus amigos prefiram me chamar de Jack.

Serena notou nesse momento que ele lhe estava tomando o pulso.

—Agora fique quieta um momento enquanto olho seus olhos com esta lanterna...

Ela obedeceu.

—O que aconteceu? —perguntou enquanto o médico lhe iluminava um de seus olhos.

—Desmaiou —explicou ele. —Darien estava preocupado e me chamou para que te desse uma olhada.

Darien. A bruma que se apropriou da mente de Serena começou a esfumar-se.

—Sabe onde está? —perguntou o médico com delicadeza.

—Sim.

— Pode me dizer do que se lembra antes de desmaiar?

—De repente soube quem era, e ao me dar conta desmaiei.

— O que te fez se dar conta disso?

«Odeio-o», quis espetar Serena. «Odeio-o. Não quero voltar a vê-lo». Fechou os olhos de novo.

—Preferiria não falar disso.

O médico se voltou atrás e suspirou.

—Porque te altera muito ou porque é um assunto muito íntimo?

«Ambas as coisas», pensou Serena, e se negou a responder. O médico lhe tocou delicadamente a cicatriz da têmpora. Ela abriu imediatamente os olhos e o olhou com dureza.

—Bom trabalho —disse ele, e sorriu de novo. — A marca desaparecerá por completo com o tempo. Como está seu joelho?

—Bem —respondeu ela, tensa. —Como todos meus demais problemas, só precisa de tempo.

O médico observou um momento sua expressão de aborrecimento e assentiu.

—Compreendo. Nesse caso, suponho que não quer que lhe façam umas radiografias da cabeça para nos assegurar de que...

—Não —interrompeu Serena com firmeza.

—Sim —disse outra voz. —Se Jack considerar necessário, você as fará.

Serena cobriu os olhos com uma mão no momento em que ouviu a voz de Darien.

—Não é você quem deve decidir —ouviu que o médico dizia com firmeza.

Se não tivesse os olhos cobertos, teria visto a expressão de frustração de Darien.

Também teria visto que o médico pegava seus dois frascos de remédios da mesinha de cabeceira e que, depois de ler os rótulos, abria um deles e tirou um comprimido antes de guardar-lhe no bolso.

—Tome isto —disse, e lhe entregou o remédio junto com um copo de água.

Serena afastou a mão de seu rosto. Franziu o cenho ao ver o remédio, mas quando o reconheceu tomou obedientemente, fechou os olhos uma vez mais e esperou a que o suave tranqüilizador fizesse seu efeito.

Sentiu que o colchão se movia quando o médico se levantou.

—Darien sabe onde me localizar se necessitar de mim, Serena.

—Humm -disse ela. —Obrigada —e se alegrou de saber que o médico saía.

Assim que Jack fez um gesto com a cabeça, Darien se encaminhou para a porta. Sentia-se fatal e, por sua expressão, o médico parecia pensar que ele merecia.

—Não sei o que acha que está jogando, Darien -disse Jack Milhares assim que estiveram fora do quarto, —mas te advirto que é um jogo perigoso.

—Não é nenhum jogo —protestou Darien.

—Alegro-me que saiba, mas se me chamou para pedir minha opinião, acredito que está exagerando. A amnésia é algo muito delicado. Não sabemos muito sobre ela. Mas eu diria que Serena está começando a recordar, e opino que precisaria estar em um lugar especializado.

—Não —se negou Darien imediatamente. —Está falando de hospitais, e Serena passou muito tempo metida em um deles.

—Isso não significa que você seja a melhor opção.

— Sou sua única opção! —espetou Darien. —Ela reage comigo. Necessita que esteja a seu lado, e não penso voltar a deixá-la.

Jack observou a tensa expressão de seu amigo e fez uma careta.

—Assim que esta é sua cruz particular, não?

—Sim —replicou Darien em tom cortante, e começou a descer as escadas. Já que ele não estava dizendo nada novo, queria que Jack se fosse o quanto antes.

Quando se detiveram diante da porta principal, o médico tirou os dois frascos de remédio do bolso e os entregou a Darien.

—Toma. Mantenha-os afastados dela —aconselhou. —Lhe dê um comprimido só quando considerar necessário.

Darien sentiu que lhe secava a boca.

—Acha que ela poderia...?

—Acredito que Serena está comocionada! —explicou de repente Jack. —Quando a encontrou? Faz dois dias? Quantas vezes disse que ela desmaiou ou esteve a ponto de desmaiar-se? Quem sabe o que está acontecendo no interior de sua cabeça? Eu não, certamente. Você tampouco. Ela tampouco. Esta noite, por exemplo... —continuou, furioso, —, dorme, acorda e começa a utilizar o quarto como se não tivesse deixado de fazê-lo durante todo um ano. Mas de repente volta do passado ao presente... não é de surpreender que desmaie!

—Compreendo —disse Darien enquanto guardava os frascos no bolso de sua calça. —Obrigado por ter vindo tão rapidamente, Jack. Agradeço-lhe por isso.

Jack assentiu com ironia.

—Mas não a opinião que te dei, não é verdade? De todos os modos vou te dar um conselho antes de ir. Se sentir que deve te ocupar pessoalmente deste problema, vá com calma. Serena deve sentir que conta com seu apoio, com seu consolo. Não deve pressioná-la —advertiu, sério. —Com um pouco de sorte, as lembranças irão aflorando sem resultar traumáticos.

—Mas não acredita que vá ser fácil, não?

—Como já ficou claro, Serena está recordando por brilhos desconexos, e você é o gatilho que as dispara. Faça o favor de não apertar esse gatilho, ou o tiro poderia sair pela culatra.

Já lhe tinha saído pela culatra doze meses atrás, pensou Darien enquanto se encaminhava para a sala de estar depois de se despedir do Jack. Quando entrou, foi diretamente ao bar. Necessitava de um uísque. Enquanto o servia, seus olhos se posaram em uma foto emoldurada que se achava sobre uma antiga escrivaninha, a única peça de mobiliário que Serena levou de sua casa quando se casaram.

Pegou a foto e observou os rostos dos dois jovens que sorriam nela. Logo, com uma violência que surgiu de um nada, atirou a foto ao chão e o vidro se quebrou em pedaços.

À manhã seguinte, Serena desceu as escadas e seguiu o aroma de torradas e café recém feito. Seu estômago começava a exigir comida, e a fome lhe deu a coragem necessária para abrir a porta do que supôs que era a cozinha, apesar de não saber com o que ia encontrar no interior.

Dentro estava Darien, colocando fatias de pão na torradeira. Olharam-se um momento com mútua cautela, sem dizer nada.

Darien foi o primeiro em falar.

—Olá —saudou, e voltou a prestar atenção ao que estava fazendo. — O aroma de café chegou até seu quarto?

—O que chegou foi o aroma das torradas —Serena tratou de soar tão relaxada como ele parecia estar. -Estou morta de fome —admitiu.

—Conheço a sensação. Eu tampouco comi quase nada ontem. Sente-se —sugeriu. —O café da manhã estará pronto em uns segundos.

Serena foi sentar-se a grande mesa que havia no centro da cozinha e, para não olhar ao Darien, decidiu interessar-se pelo que a rodeava.

A cozinha era uma maravilha, com uma mescla de móveis de madeira e aço inoxidável que lhe davam um ambiente muito moderno em vez que acolhedor.

—Quem a decorou? —perguntou com curiosidade.

—Minha mãe —respondeu Darien enquanto amontoava as torradas em um prato. —Daí vem a influência francesa que há em toda a casa.

Sua mãe. O coração da Serena se encolheu.

—Sua mãe também vive aqui? —perguntou.

—Morreu faz anos.

—Sinto muito —murmurou ela.

Darien encolheu de ombros enquanto se voltava para deixar o prato e a cafeteira na mesa.

—Não chegaram a se conhecer —disse, e se voltou de novo para a pia.

—E seu pai? —perguntou Serena.

Darien deixou sobre a mesa uma bandeja com xícaras, leite, açúcar e manteiga.

—Morreu quando eu tinha dez anos.

—OH, sinto muito —repetiu Serena, e decidiu que o melhor que podia fazer era manter a boca fechada.

Para preencher o silêncio que reinava, alinhou as xícaras diante de si enquanto se devanava os miolos em busca de algo que dizer.

—Suponho que uma casa deste tamanho contará com um pequeno exército de empregados domésticos —comentou.

—Vêm diariamente durante a semana —explicou Darien enquanto se sentava frente a ela. —Hoje é sábado.

—Eu conheço-os? —Serena pegou a cafeteira.

—Conhecia a senhora Saunders, que é a que cuida da casa. Quanto ao resto, não sei.

—OH —Serena serviu café nas duas xícaras, acrescentou açúcar a uma, leite à outra e logo passou a primeira ao Darien.

—Obrigado —murmurou ele.

Ela assentiu, deu um gole em seu café, pegou uma torrada, deixou-a em seu prato e ficou olhando-a, aturdida.

—O que aconteceu? —perguntou ele com brutalidade. —Acontece algo ruim? Posso...?

—Falta uma faca —disse Serena.

Darien olhou um momento a mesa e em seguida se levantou para tirar um par de facas de uma gaveta.

—Seu dedo está machucado —observou Serena ao notar que usava um esparadrapo no dedo indicador da mão direita.

—Quebrei um copo —mentiu Darien enquanto deixava as facas na mesa, —e me cortei ao recolher os cacos. Quer que pegue geléia?

Serena negou com a cabeça e ele voltou a sentar-se. Um incômodo silêncio voltou a instalar-se entre eles.

—Pode...?

—Tem...?

Ambos falaram de uma vez, e ambos se interromperam ao uníssono.

—Você primeiro -ofereceu Darien.

«Magnífico!», pensou Serena. Tinha esquecido o que ia dizer. «A história de minha vida», pensou zombadoramente.

—Acredito que vou aceitar essa geléia —disse. Darien se levantou imediatamente.

—Não esperava que fosse você por ela —espetou Serena. —Só tinha que me dizer onde estava.

O frasco de geléia aterrissou com um golpe seco sobre a mesa.

—Não há problema —replicou ele em tom cortante.

«Porco mentiroso», pensou ela, e ficou em pé. Darien ainda não se sentou.

—Aonde vai? —perguntou, impaciente.

—É você o que não pára de levantar-se.

—Sente-se de uma vez e come -ordenou ele, irritado.

—Não tenho fome...

—Sente-se e come! —repetiu, zangado.

—Não posso! —exclamou Serena. —Me sinto como se tivesse apanhada sob a lente de um microscópio!

Darien suspirou.

—Compreendo. Comerei depois. Mas você faça o favor de comer algo!

Continuando, saiu da cozinha, e Serena se sentiu culpada imediatamente. De todos os modos, comeu e, quando terminou, preparou mais café e torradas, pôs tudo em uma bandeja, respirou profundamente para ter coragem e saiu em busca de Darien.

Resultou-lhe mais fácil do que esperava encontrá-lo. Limitou-se a seguir o som de sua irritada voz e o encontrou sentado atrás de um belo escritório cheio de estantes que pareciam tão antigas como a casa.

Estava falando no telefone, mas assim que viu Serena interrompeu a conversa e pendurou.

—É uma oferta de paz —Serena sorriu, nervosa, e deixou a bandeja sobre a mesa. —Sinto ter me comportado tão... tola na cozinha.

—Foi minha culpa —disse Darien imediatamente.

—Não. A culpa foi minha. Estava nervosa... de fato, ainda o estou —admitiu.

—Serve o café.

Serena fez uma careta de pesar ao ver a maldade com que Darien havia aceito sua desculpa. Serviu o café, ofereceu-lhe a xícara, ele a recebeu sem lhe agradecer, embora seus olhos brilharam com algo parecido à diversão.

—Você é um homem muito duro, Signor Chiba -disse em tom irônico, e se voltou para sair do estudo.

—E você é a mulher mais imprevisível que conheci, Signora Chiba —replicou ele.

—Isso é um elogio ou uma crítica?

Darien riu.

—Um elogio, certamente. Não vá —acrescentou ao ver que Serena parecia decidida a sair.

«E agora o que?», perguntou-se ela enquanto se voltava de novo, disposta a voltar a erguer suas defesas se fosse necessário.

—Me dê dois minutos para terminar o café... «oferta de paz», e logo te mostro a casa, se quiser...

Aquele «se quiser» fez que as defesas de Serena se cambaleassem. Estava assentindo quando soou o telefone. Aquilo a ajudou que os próximos momentos passassem sem tanta tensão. Enquanto Darien atendia ela foi dar uma olhada nas estantes. Continham um monte de livros que deviam ser muito valiosos.

—Alguém já leu todos estes livros? —perguntou quando Darien desligou o telefone.

—Não que eu saiba. Pertenciam a meu avô italiano. Esta casa pertencia a sua mãe inglesa. A mistura de culturas que circula pelo meu sangue é assombroso -disse em tom zombador.

«O mestiço», pensou Serena, e sorriu para si.

—Deveriam estar em um museu -disse.

—Os livros, ou minha família?

Serena se voltou para ele e riu.

—Os livros.

Os olhos de Darien brilharam ao vê-la rir pela primeira vez e o coração de Serena pulsou mais depressa. Mas o brilho desapareceu em seguida e ela se tranqüilizou.

—Os livros pertencem à casa -disse Darien. —Eu sou só seu guardião. Nem sequer minha muito francesa mãe, que não respeitava nada que não fosse francês, atrevia-se a tocá-los.

—Diz isso com muito cinismo, mas sua mãe se casou com um italiano que vivia nos Estados Unidos. Suponho que isso significa que o amava muito.

—Esse foi seu primeiro casamento. Casou-se pela segunda vez um ano depois da morte de meu pai. Seu segundo marido era francês, como ela.

Serena franziu o cenho.

—Acreditava que havia dito que se criou na Filadélfia.

—Não por escolha de minha mãe, mas sim de meu pai. Ele era o que tinha o dinheiro e, portanto, o poder... inclusive da tumba —o cinismo do tom do Darien se acentuou. —Se minha mãe quisesse utilizar o dinheiro, devia me fazer permanecer onde este se gerava, pois eu era o único herdeiro.

—Não se dava bem com ela —murmurou Serena.

—Está equivocada —disse Darien com frieza. —A adorava. A ela e a Ra... interrompeu-se de repente e apertou os lábios. O incômodo silêncio que se produziu foi novamente interrompido pelo telefone. Darien desprendeu o telefone.

—O que? —disse com aspereza, e franziu o cenho enquanto escutava.

Serena se perguntou a que teria vindo seu repentino silêncio. Lhe teria incomodado que lhe perguntasse pelos livros? Por sua mãe? Pelo padrasto cujo nome não tinha terminado de pronunciar?

—Agora mesmo? —perguntou Darien. —Certo —se levantou. —Não, agora está bem. Terei que pôr uma roupa adequada, mas em seguida estarei aí —desligou e olhou a Serena. —Tenho que sair. Sinto muito. Importa-se de ver a casa sozinha?

—Claro que não —assegurou Serena.

—Obrigado —murmurou ele. —Não acredito que demore -disse enquanto se encaminhava para a porta. —Faça o que gostar enquanto estou fora. Sinta-se em casa.

—Pensava que esta fosse minha casa —sussurrou Serena quando Darien saiu, e se sentiu um pouco ofendida pela rapidez com que o fez... quase como se houvesse sentido um grande alívio ao ter uma desculpa para afastar-se dela.

«Não», repreendeu-se. «É um homem importante que dirige uma multinacional. É lógico que tenha que manter suas prioridades em perspectiva».

Suspirou, pegou a bandeja e a levou a cozinha pensando que começava a sentir-se como uma autêntica esposa: mal valorizada e abandonada.

—Pensei... —a voz de Darien chegou da porta. —Me esperará aqui, não é verdade? Não sentirá a tentação de sair sem...

—Sem que esteja aqui para me vigiar? —terminou Serena por ele de uma vez que se voltava e lhe dedicava um penetrante olhar.

—Simplesmente acredito que não deveria te deixar sozinha agora —explicou Darien.

Ela franziu o cenho.

—Vá para sua reunião. Não sou estúpida e não tenho intenção de cometer nenhuma estupidez.

—E não há dúvida de que esse é o sinal para que vá daqui antes de que comecemos outra briga -disse Darien com sarcasmo.

A expressão de Serena se escureceu.

—As coisas eram sempre assim entre nós?

—Sim. Brigamos como fazemos amor: sem barreiras.

—Nesse caso, não me surpreende que nosso casamento mal durasse um ano -disse ela, e ao ver que Darien estava a ponto de dizer algo lhe deu as costas. —Até mais tarde —acrescentou, pois não tinha nenhum desejo de discutir.

Ele deve ter pensado o mesmo, porque se foi com um simples «adeus».

Foi um alívio que se fosse. Um alívio ter tempo para caminhar pela casa sem sentir-se constantemente vigiada por um par de olhos escuros que pareciam esperar que cada coisa que visse fosse a chave mágica para abrir as portas de sua memória.

A casa não foi. Depois de percorrê-la, a única conclusão que tirou Serena foi que a mãe de Darien possuía um gosto realmente impecável. Nada lhe produziu medo nem inquietação, à exceção de um quarto do andar superior que estava fechada com chave. Também tinha atraído especialmente sua atenção uma preciosa escrivaninha de nogueira que se achava na sala de estar e cuja superfície tinha acariciado como se se tratasse de um velho amigo ao que não via fazia muito tempo.

À margem daquilo, a casa lhe tinha encantado, coisa que lhe pareceu ligeiramente desconcertante, pois não chegava a compreender por que se supunha que teria querido fugir dali.

Ou do homem que vivia ali, pensou com um rápido estremecimento.

Suspirou e decidiu ligar para Amy no Tremount. Tinha prometido manter-se em contato, e naquele momento sentia a necessidade de escutar uma voz amiga.

Mas a conversa não resultou tão reconfortante como esperava...


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 11

Darien entrou na casa e foi diretamente à sala de estar em busca de Serena. Franziu o cenho ao não encontrá-la ali, mas em seguida escutou o chapinho procedente da piscina contígua. Abriu a porta que comunicava com esta e a viu nadando com seu magnífico estilo de sempre.

Era uma sereia. Sempre tinha sido. Assim que tinha oportunidade procurava uma piscina para nadar, e ao Darien produziu uma grande satisfação vê-la ali nadando.

Seu primeiro impulso foi despir-se e reunir-se com ela, mas se conteve, pois sabia que seria mais prudente não fazê-lo.

Ao menos, caso que a Serena que estava nadando fosse a nova Serena, pensou. Nem sequer acreditava que ela soubesse quantas vezes tinha ido e vindo do passado durante aqueles últimos dias. Ele não se deu conta até aquela manhã, quando lhe tinha servido o café a seu gosto sem necessidade de lhe perguntar como o queria.

Mas não pensava arriscar-se a averiguar com qual das Serenas ia encontrar-se lhe dando um susto metendo-se na piscina.

De maneira que, em lugar de adverti-la de sua presença, voltou-se com a intenção de sair dali tão silencioSerenaente como tinha chegado.

—Ha, Ha—ouviu às suas costas quando estava a ponto de fechar a porta. —Mas se o ocupadíssimo magnata se dignou a esbanjar um pouco de seu tempo para vir me saudar...

O tom de Serena fez Darien compreender que, fosse a antiga ou a nova, estava zangada por algo. Ao voltar-se a viu nadando no centro da piscina.

—Pretende me dizer algo especial com esse comentário? —perguntou.

—Sim —replicou ela, e girou sobre si mesmo para ficar a nadar de costas.

Embora não sabia qual das duas Serenas estava falando, Darien se aproximou da borda da piscina.

—Nesse caso, te explique —sugeriu.

—Só estava comentando seu ocupado modo de vida —replicou ela sem deixar de nadar. —Hoje compra um hotel aqui, amanhã outro ali... expuseste-te alguma vez a possibilidade de parar? Já se disse alguma vez «não necessito de outro hotel»?

Darien ficou gelado. Estava falando de hotéis.

—Saia da água! -ordenou com aspereza.

— Desculpa? —Serena deixou de nadar para olhá-lo.

—Já me ouviu. Quero que te aproxime da borda da piscina e saia da água. Falo sério! —acrescentou ao ver que ela não se movia. —Se não sair agora mesmo, vou tirá-la daí!

Para enfatizar sua ameaça tirou a jaqueta e a atirou a um lado.

Desconcertada, Serena fez o que ele lhe dizia e saiu da piscina.

—O que te aconteceu? —perguntou, zangada. —Sei nadar como um peixe! Não necessito que...

—E se tivesse desacordado enquanto estava na água? — interrompeu ele. —Do que te teria servido saber nadar como um peixe nesse caso?

Serena apoiou as mãos em seus quadris e o olhou com gesto desafiador.

—Só trata de distrair minha atenção sobre o que estávamos falando. Acaso pensa que não me dei conta do freqüentemente que faz isso? Mas desta vez já pode ir te esquecendo, Darien, porque essa tática não vai mais funcionar...

Darien. Acabava de chamá-lo Darien.

—Assim vamos falar de hotéis —continuou ela em tom sarcástico. —E também de matreiros magnatas capazes de apropriar-se das pessoas assim como dos hotéis...

—Eu não me apropriei do Bressingham! —negou Darien, zangado. —E tampouco me aproveitei de seu pai. De fato, foi o contrário...

Serena sentiu que algo mudava de repente em seu interior. Uma repentina confusão se apoderou de sua mente.

—Estava falando do Tremount e de Amy —murmurou, muito devagar. — A chamei enquanto estava fora. Ela me disse que você...

Sua voz foi se apagando até que emudeceu. Seu olhar se perdeu no vazio. «Seu pai, o Bressingham», repetia sua mente uma e outra vez. «Amy e o Tremount», corrigiu-se.

—O... comprou —continuou, perplexa. —De repente, Amy pensa que é um homem maravilhoso, quando só faz umas horas...

Voltou a interromper-se e olhou Darien, que se tinha posto muito pálido.

—Eu... preciso me sentar —disse, e se deixou cair na cadeira mais próxima.

Sentia muito frio e nada em seu corpo parecia funcionar. Seu coração e seus pulmões ficaram em suspense, como preparando-se para uma forte emoção.

—Serena...

Era a voz do Darien, reconheceu ela como se estivesse a grande distancia. Ouviu seus passos aproximando-se.

—Minha cara, me escute...

Sua voz soava estranha, distante...

—Por que há um quarto fechado com chave no andar de cima? —perguntou ela de repente.

Os passos se detiveram. Serena elevou o olhar e viu que Darien estava a seu lado.

—É um armazém —respondeu ele. —Ali eu guardo meus arquivos pessoais...

—Mentiroso -disse ela, e afastou o olhar. Darien mantinha aquela porta fechada porque era o quarto de Seiya.

Seiya!

Serena ficou em pé tão bruscamente que seu joelho se ressentiu. Darien deu um passo para ela.

—Não te aproxime! Estou bem. Não vou desmaiar. Mas não te aproxime enquanto...

Uma vez mais, as palavras morreram em sua garganta.

—Não te encontra bem —disse ele com voz rouca. —Está começando a...

—Lembrar -concluiu ela por ele.

E finalmente aconteceu. As lembranças chegaram com a brutalidade de uma coluna de fogo que se elevou de repente de entre os rescaldos de sua memória.

—OH, Deus santo —murmurou, e começou a tremer. Darien, seu pai, Seiya, o Bressingham. —Darien... —murmurou, doída.

Ele se aproximou imediatamente e, depois de lhe pôr o roupão sobre os ombros, a retirou da borda da piscina, como se temesse que fosse cair nela.

Serena apenas se deu conta. A labareda da verdade era uma bola de fogo no interior de sua cabeça.

—Mentiu-me —sussurrou.

—Sim, por omissão —confirmou ele.

—Enganou-me deliberadamente.

—Isso não é verdade. Só recebeu a metade da informação. O resto...

Serena se separou de Darien e foi mancando até a porta que dava à sala de estar. Ele a seguiu em silêncio enquanto ela se aproximava da escrivaninha de nogueira. Ao tratar de abri-la comprovou que estava fechado.

—Levou a chave quando se foi -disse Darien.

«A chave», pensou ela, e se inclinou para apalpar com a mão a base da escrivaninha. Um instante depois tirava uma chave dourada que estava ali presa com uma fita adesiva. Era uma chave restante que sua mãe pôs ali e que seguia no mesmo lugar quando a escrivaninha passou a pertencer a ela. Tinha então quinze anos e estava terrivelmente de causar pena. Mas acariciar a nogueira do escrivaninha sempre tinha sido como ficar em contato com sua mãe. Fez-o naquele momento e imediatamente teve aquela sensação especial.

Então, os olhos se encheram de lágrimas, porque de repente compreendeu que não tinha nenhuma só coisa que lhe recordasse do mesmo modo a seu pai. Já não. Darien lhe tinha tirado tudo.

Fez um esforço por conter o pranto e introduziu a chave na fechadura. Esta se abriu com um suave clique.

Dentro da gaveta havia mais lembranças. Lembranças muita queridas, especiais, amontoados nos diversos compartimentos do interior. Cartas, felicitações de aniversário, fotografias...

Também havia outras coisas. Coisas que não pertenciam a aquele lugar, mas que ela tinha decidido guardar ali para que não estivessem à vista.

A chama ardeu com mais intensidade. Não tinha controle sobre ela. Mostrava-lhe e Bressingham, seu pai, ao Seiya, logo o Bressingham de novo, edifícios, pequenas cenas que se esfumavam quase imediatamente. Viu a si mesmo no dia de seu casamento, vestida de branco e sorrindo. Viu-se de luto no funeral de seu pai, inconsolavelmente triste. Viu o vestíbulo de um hotel virtualmente reduzido a escombros. Darien franzindo o cenho. Seiya sorrindo com suficiência. Palavras escritas em partes de papel que mal pôde ler...

—Traiu-me —sussurrou.

—Não é verdade —negou Darien.

—Onde está Seiya?

—Na Austrália —Darien parecia preparado para responder as suas perguntas conforme surgiam. —Está ali há doze meses.

Havia um importante motivo pelo que Darien lhe tinha dado aquela informação, mas Serena não soube deduzir qual era. Estava muito ocupada recordando outras coisas: verdades dolorosas com conclusões terríveis.

—Tratou de me violar nesta mesma casa —murmurou. —E você deixou que se saísse com a sua.

Não houve resposta para aquela acusação, mas Serena não surpreendeu. Quando Darien se interrompeu aquela manhã não ia declarar o amor que professava a seu padrasto... a não ser a seu meio-irmão Seiya.

Seiya, o pequeno, o mimado, o malvado e retorcido, o manipulador...

As lágrimas ameaçaram cair de novo. Serena alongou uma mão, pegou uns papéis da gaveta e os entregou ao Darien sem olhá-lo.

—Isto te pertence —disse. —Seiya me deu isso.

Seu coração pareceu entorpecer-se enquanto ele revisava a prova documentada dos acontecimentos que lhe levaram a converter-se em dono do hotel Bressingham...no mesmo dia que se casou com Serena Bressingham.

—Um dote, não te parece? —Serena sorriu em um gesto de desprezo. —O Bressingham te saiu realmente barato, não?

—Não tire conclusões sem estar em posse de todos os dados —aconselhou Darien, sério.

—Quer dizer que ainda me esperam mais lembranças como estas? Que consolo.

—Nem todos são desagradáveis.

—Sim, são do meu ponto de vista —replicou Serena e, sem dizer nada mais, saiu da sala de estar e subiu as escadas.

Enquanto avançava pelo andar superior passou junto ao quarto de Seiya. A última vez que cruzou aquela porta foi interrogá-lo sobre os papéis que acabava de lhe entregar ao Darien. Agradeceu que a porta estivesse fechada com chave, pois não pensava voltar a cruzar aquela soleira nunca mais.

Assim que entrou em seu quarto, enterrou o rosto entre suas mãos. Tremia-lhe todo o corpo e lhe doía tanto a cabeça, que o único que queria era meter-se na cama e dormir.

Mas isso era preciSerenaente o que tinha estado fazendo durante os doze meses anteriores, disse-se. Tinha estado dormindo para não enfrentar-se ao feito de que se apaixonou por um homem que a tinha enganado e lhe tinha mentido desde o começo.

Seu precipitado casamento tinha sido uma hábil manobra por parte do Darien para poder realizar seu sonho de ficar com o Bressingham. Era um hotel de mais de cento e cinqüenta anos de antigüidade que possuía uma grande reputação. Só era preciso mencionar seu nome para que os olhos das pessoas se iluminassem. Assim de tão conhecido que era, assim de quente e especial.

Por isso tinham iluminado os olhos do Stefan Reece quando mencionou o Bressingham, e por isso se dirigiu especificamente a ela ao mencioná-lo. Tinha pertencido à família de Serena desde que abriu suas portas a seus primeiros hóspedes, e ela era o último membro vivo daquela família.

Mas não era por aqueles motivos tão sentimentais e tolos pelos que pessoas como Darien ou Stefan Reece teriam estado dispostos a fazer qualquer coisa para ficar com o hotel. Para eles, sua importância radicava em dois elementos muito simples: sua localização na cidade e seu nome.

Comprar o nome Bressingham era comprar um negócio seguro. De maneira que, se para comprá-lo fosse necessário adquirir também à filha do dono, por que não fazê-lo? Afinal de contas era jovem, bonita, e funcionava de maravilha na cama.

—OH, Meu Deus. Odeio-me —gemeu Serena, mas se esticou imediatamente ao ouvir que chamavam a sua porta.

Sentiu náuseas.

—Vá ao diabo —disse, e foi rapidamente ao banheiro.

Enquanto se trancava ouviu que Darien tratava de entrar no quarto apesar do que lhe havia dito. Aquele homem era imune aos sentimentos das outras pessoas. Por isso tinha fechado a porta do quarto; para que não pudesse entrar. Ao menos em certos aspectos o conhecia. Darien não era nenhum covarde na hora de enfrentar-se aos problemas.

Diferente dela, pensou Serena sombriamente. Tinha convertido em toda uma vocação o não enfrentar-se a eles!

Quase como se acabasse de lhe lançar uma provocação, sua mente começou a repassar a horrível cena que teve lugar ali mesmo doze meses atrás. Enquanto ela estava em seu quarto, tomando banho, Seiya entrou no quarto que ela compartilhava com Darien e deixou um maço de documentos em sua cama. Logo voltou para seu quarto a esperar o resultado de sua ação.

Serena sabia por que ele tinha feito isso. Só uma hora antes ele tinha se insinuado e ela o tinha rejeitado com toda a frieza possível.

Aqueles papéis tinham sido a vingança de Seiya. Depois de lê-los, enojada, Serena foi a seu quarto para lhe dizer o que podia fazer com aquela fileira de mentiras.

Mas a coisa não saiu como esperava. Seiya tinha sido muito preparado; sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo quando tinha entrado em seu quarto aquela noite.

—OH, vamos, Serena —murmurou com ironia. —Todos sabemos que é uma gatinha muito quente. Nem sequer o macho de meu irmão sabe com quem te deita quando ele está viajando.

—Isso é mentira —replicou Serena, pálida. —Não faça isso! —espetou quando Seiya ergueu as mãos para tocá-la. Separou-as de um tapa e se tornou atrás.

Ele sorriu.

—Mas se somos uma família —murmurou em tom zombador. —E sabe muito bem que meu irmão gosta que todos recebamos nossa parte. Faz-lhe sentir-se bem e em controle da situação. «Quer dinheiro, Seiya? É obvio que posso te dar dinheiro. Quer um carro? Aqui tem um cheque. Quer viver em minha casa? Vive em minha casa. O que é meu é teu».

—Se acha que isso me inclui, é melhor que pense duas vezes —replicou Serena com frieza.

—E por que não ia incluir você? Esses papéis sobre o Bressingham podem te fazer ver exatamente o lugar que ocupa nos planos de meu irmão. Foi uma aquisição muito pouco hostil, Serena —disse com crueldade. —Vinha incluída com o resto para ser utilizada a vontade.

—Como pode ser tão miserável, Seiya? —replicou ela. —Eu sou a proprietária do Bressingham! Meu pai me deixou isso em seu testamento!

—Sério? —Seiya parecia muito seguro de si mesmo; tanto, que Serena começou a duvidar. —Dizia o testamento que deixava o hotel Bressingham a sua preciosa filha e suficiente dinheiro para lhe devolver sua antiga glória?

Ele sabia que não era assim. Serena começou a tremer: O testamento de seu pai só dizia que ela herdava todas as suas posses. Darien tinha se ocupado de tudo. E por que não? Ela teria sido capaz de lhe confiar sua vida, e naquela época se sentia terrivelmente triste pela morte de seu pai, seu herói desde o dia que tinha nascido. Nem sequer sabia que estava doente. Tinha lhe escondido tantas coisas para que não sofresse...

Teria incluído em seu afã para protegê-la vendendo o Bressingham ao Darien?

Serena pôde ver seu próprio rosto com a expressão que devia ter aquela noite no quarto do Seiya. Viu a palidez que o possuiu ao compreender que Seiya podia ter razão. E se tinha razão sobre uma coisa, podia tê-la sobre as demais. Talvez ela estava incluída no trato. Talvez Darien tenha se casado com ela porque seu pai tinha insistido em que o Bressingham ficasse na família Bressingham

Com um novo estremecimento, abriu a água da ducha e tirou o roupão e o biquíni de banho. Não queria recordar nada mais, mas sua mente decidiu outra coisa. Quando se meteu sob a água, o resto da terrível cena passou por sua mente.

Seiya tratando de tocá-la, ela afastando-o de um tapa, ele desfrutando com isso, zombando-se dela com palavras e gestos até obter que o pânico se apoderasse dela. Mas Seiya era grande e forte, e não lhe deu a mínima opção. O que seguiu foi uma horrível experiência que continuou como uma frenética luta na cama de Seiya... e então Darien entrou no quarto.

Serena agitou a cabeça para deixar de recordar todo aquilo. O que precisava era sair dali o quanto antes, decidiu. Necessitava de tempo e espaço para esclarecer suas idéias, porque nesses momentos não sabia quem era, o que era, nem por que.

Quando Darien viu que Serena descia as escadas, soube que se enfrentava a um grave problema. Tinha estado ali esperando-a, achando que ia enfrentar-se a uma máscara de frieza em lugar da um autêntico rosto. Mas era pior que isso. Ia completamente vestida de negro e levava em uma mão sua mala.

Estava a ponto de enterrar seu casamento.

—Vai a algum lugar? —perguntou com suavidade. Ela não se incomodou em responder nem em olhá-lo enquanto passava junto a ele.

Darien alongou uma mão e lhe tirou a mala. Serena se deteve e seus olhos despediram fogo quando o olhou.

—Temos que falar —disse ele.

—Não. Não tenho nada para te dizer —replicou ela, e seguiu avançando sem a mala e com a cabeça alta.

Mas Darien estava decidido a lhe fazer falar.

—Ouviu alguma vez o velho ditado «se pudesse voltar atrás, interpretaria a cena de outra maneira»? —disse com calma. —Pois esta é sua oportunidade, _cara_. Não a perca interpretando a cena do mesmo modo.

Serena se deteve e ele sentiu que o tinha obtido.

—Não posso falar disso agora —murmurou, insegura. —Necessito de tempo para...

—Leva doze meses esbanjando o tempo —interrompeu ele com gravidade.

—Certo! —Serena se voltou rapidamente. —Quer que interpretemos a cena de outro modo? Vá em frente! —exclamou, furiosa. —Chegou aqui uma noite, viu o que estava acontecendo nesse quarto que agora está fechado... e imediatamente me culpou por isso!

— Era o quarto de Seiya! —replicou Darien. —Estavam em sua cama! Como teria reagido você se tivesse me encontrado com outra mulher na cama?

—OH, não —Serena negou com a cabeça. —Não vai evitar a culpa trocando de argumento. Estava ali. Viu-o. Tirou suas conclusões... Necessitava de sua ajuda, mas o único que consegui foi que me chamasse «vadia»!

—Foi uma reação inconsciente —se defendeu Darien, lívido. —Perdi a cabeça.

—Seiya disse que não sabia com quem me deitava enquanto estava fora —disse Serena, ríspida. —Não acreditei então, mas é a verdade, não?

—Não —negou Darien, mas não foi capaz de olhá-la nos olhos, porque era verdade que sempre tinha temido que Serena chegasse a sentir a tentação de experimentar o que era fazer amor com outro homem. —Não havia razão para que fosse daqui como o fez —ouviu-se dizer, e em seguida reconheceu a debilidade daquele argumento,

Ela o olhou com desprezo.

—E o que esperava que fizesse? Expulsou o Seiya e logo veio me insultar antes de sair! Não estava disposta a ficar esperando para comprovar qual irmão decidia voltar primeiro para terminar o que tinha começado. Assim que fui embora. Que mulher não o teria feito?

—Fui ao Bressingham —explicou Darien. —Passei a noite no antigo escritório de seu pai, me embebedando. Já estava amanhecendo quando por fim repensei e voltei. Mas você já tinha feito a bagagem e tinha ido embora... e também Seiya.

—E tirou suas conclusões, claro —Serena sorriu com amargura. —Não é de surpreender que demorasse um ano em me encontrar.

Darien suspirou.

—Não foi assim. Eu...

—Não quero saber —Serena se voltou de novo para a porta.

—Devon —disse ele, consciente de que se estava agarrando a qualquer desculpa para retê-la ali. —Por que escolheu ir a Devon?

—É um lugar que tinha lembranças felizes de minha infância —respondeu ela em tom zombador, sem voltar-se estávamos acostumados a se passar as férias ali... no hotel Tremount casualmente —acrescentou com ironia. — Suponho que por isso me sentia tão cômoda trabalhando ali... Agora o comprou. Amy pensa que é maravilhoso e todo mundo é feliz.

—Exceto você.

—Sim. Exceto eu.

—Pensei que compreenderia que o comprei para você.

Serena voltou a cabeça ao ouvir aquilo.

—Como comprou o Bressingham? —perguntou com dureza, e se voltou de novo com intenção de sair.

Darien sentia uma intensa frustração. Não haviam resolvido nada. Serena o odiava e ele não tinha como defender-se. Se sasse naquele momento, tudo teria acabado. Estava convencido disso.

—Inclusive a um condenado a morte deixam falar uns momentos em sua própria defesa, cara...

Serena se levou uma mão à têmpora em um gesto de insegurança que Darien tinha captado já várias vezes.

—Não posso ficar aqui —murmurou, insegura.

—Bem -disse ele imediatamente. —Nesse caso iremos a outro lugar. -

No momento em que avançou para Serena ela ficou rígida.

—Quero ficar sozinha.

—Não —a resposta de Darien foi sólida como uma rocha. Em qualquer outra circunstância, a teria tomado entre seus braços e a teria beijado até lhe fazer perder o sentido, mas essa era outra cena que já tinham interpretado, e deviam interpretá-la de outro modo. De maneira que suspirou pesadamente, fez caso omisso de seus protestos e lhe fez voltar o rosto para ele. —Tem idéia de quão débil parece? -disse com suavidade. —Dá um tempo, Serena. Me dê um tempo. Poderia desmaiar em plena rua. Assim que te peço que me deixe sair contigo, por favor...

Não soube se foi o «por favor» o que o obteve, ou o contato de suas mãos, ou o olhar de súplica que lhe dirigiu, mas algo fez que ela se rendesse.

—Venha se quiser -disse Serena, e se separou dele.

Sem duvidar, Darien a rodeou e abriu a porta principal. O sol caiu totalmente sobre eles.

—Onde quer que vamos? —perguntou.

—Ao Bressingham. Preciso ver o que tem feito com ele.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 12

ASSIM QUE cruzaram as pesadas portas de mogno, Serena voltou a sentir vontade de chorar. Darien permaneceu a seu lado em silêncio, à espera de sua primeira reação.

—Está terminado —sussurrou ela.

—Sim, mas ainda tem que passar pelo teste principal —Darien sorriu brevemente quando ela se deteve no meio do vestíbulo, onde começou a girar lentamente enquanto observava cada detalhe do lugar.

—Não trocou nada —disse, maravilhada.

Estava realmente assombrada pelo que estava vendo. De fato, mal podia acreditar. A última vez que tinha estado ali o hotel se achava reduzido a escombros. Fazia pouco tempo que tinha enterrado o seu pai, e sentiu que era o fim de toda uma era.

Mas tudo havia voltado a ser como antes. O mesmo aspecto, o mesmo aroma, a mesma pátina nas mesmas peças de mogno, destruída séculos atrás e preservada após por capas de cera que ela mesma tinha aplicado sendo menina. Inclusive a escada que levava ao salão era a mesma.

Atraída por um poder mais forte que sua vontade, subiu uns degraus e acariciou o corrimão como se acabasse de reencontrar-se com uma velha amiga.

Nascida no hotel, tinha crescido e trabalhado ali desde o momento em que tinha tido idade suficiente para levar um prato sem deixá-lo cair. Sua alma residia naquele edifício. Conhecia cada canto, cada curva, cada parte de madeira, cada pintura da parede...

E tudo voltava a ficar como antes.

—O que te parece? —perguntou Darien.

—Está... perfeito —sussurrou ela. Era consciente de que, depois de sua fachada exterior, o hotel devia ter experimentado importantes mudanças estruturais para ficar em dia, mas o que tinha surto de seu escombros comovia seu coração. —Quase não posso acreditar...

—Por que? Acaso acreditava que ia pôr o selo dos Chiba nele assim que me desse as costas?

A expressão de Serena se endureceu.

—Se for me chatear a visita, preferiria ficar sozinha -disse com frieza.

Darien fez uma careta de pesar e assentiu lentamente.

—Tem razão. Desculpe. Quer ver o famoso salão do Bressingham?

Serena fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça e ele apoiou uma mão em suas costas. Ao ver que ela ficava rígida, deixou-a cair e subiram juntos as escadas.

Serena comprovou em seguida que ali tampouco tinham mudado as coisas. Ali era onde tinha transcorrido grande parte de sua vida no Bressingham, recordou, emocionada. Era um lugar em que o reboliço da conversação se misturava com o tinido das baixelas de prata enquanto as pessoas desfrutavam de uma refeição habitualmente deliciosa. E tudo tinha lugar sob os magníficos lustres de cristal que ainda penduravam do teto, perfeitamente restaurados.

O velho piano de cauda seguia no mesmo canto. As paredes estavam pintadas da mesma cor vermelha. Se as mesas tivessem tido os serviços postos, quase teria acreditado que estava ali esperando para sentar-se para desfrutar de um jantar romântico.

Com o homem que amava.

Seus olhos voltaram a encher-se de lágrimas quando as lembranças se amontoaram uma vez mais em sua mente.

—Aqui foi onde nos conhecemos —murmurou Darien. —Tinha vindo comer e você estava se fazendo de maitre...

Ela tinha afastado a vista da lista de reservas e se encontrou olhando ao homem mais atraente que tinha visto em sua vida. Ele lhe dedicou um sorriso devastador, elevou uma mão para lhe tocar com suavidade o laço negro que levava no pescoço e disse: «cuidado, que mordo».

—Deixou-me sem fôlego —disse Darien, interrompendo as lembranças da Serena. —Tanto que acredito que disse algo realmente estúpido, como «cuidado, que mordo», e toquei seu laço... —Serena tragou saliva. Ele fez o mesmo. —Quando retirei o dedo, rocei involuntariamente seu queixo, e foi como tocar uma parte do céu...

—Não prossiga... -disse ela com voz trêmula.

—Por que não? —perguntou Darien, irritado. —Acaso não pode ter seu momento de sentimentalismo o magnata desumano?

—Não quero falar disso —respondeu Serena, doída.

—Pois eu sim.

Antes de que ela pudesse protestar, Darien apoiou as mãos em sua cintura e a situou com suave firmeza atrás do antiquado posto do maitre. Serena ia dizer algo, mas as palavras se amontoaram em sua garganta enquanto a lembrança de um dos momentos mais importantes de sua vida se apoderava dela.

—Assim —murmurou Darien, —com os olhos bem abertos e expressão desconcertada, como aquela tarde. —Lembra quem está olhando, cara —elevou uma mão e apoiou um dedo sob seu queixo. —Sou o homem que te viu pela primeira e se apaixonou tão loucamente por você que teria preferido cortar a garganta a te fazer o mínimo dano!

Zangado... ele estava assombroSerenaente zangado, compreendeu Serena tardiamente. Todo o cinismo e a brincadeira de que tinha feito ornamento naqueles dias ocultava uma profunda e ardente irritação que emanava naqueles momentos de seus olhos, frios como diamantes negros, e de seu rosto, que parecia esculpido em rocha.

—Então, por que me fez isso? —perguntou, e se o olhar de Darien era duro, o seu era muito mais. —Me entreguei a você de corpo e alma... e você me jogou isso tudo na cara! Isso não é amor, Darien. Como se atreve a chamá-lo assim?

—Estamos falando de Seiya ou do Bressingham? —espetou ele.

—De ambas as coisas. De ambas!

Nesse momento, abriu-se uma porta sob eles e uma empregada do hotel cruzou o vestíbulo e desapareceu rapidamente pela porta de recepção.

Darien resmungou uma maldição, pois a interrupção tinha arruinado o momento, e sabia que já ia ser impossível recuperá-lo.

Suspirou e sua agressiva expressão se suavizou grandemente.

—O que quer ir ver agora? —perguntou com frieza.

Ela moveu a cabeça, ainda tremendo pelo enfrentamento.

—Não... não sei —confessou. —Decide você.

Mas Darien não queria decidir. O que queria era sacudi-la até que recuperasse o sentido comum.

—Não te dá conta? Não vê o que tratei que fazer aqui?

Serena assentiu.

—Cumprir as condições do contrato que assinou com meu pai.

Ele suspirou, frustrado.

—A qualquer momento vou começar a te beijar até que acabe por abrir de uma vez por todas sua mente.

—Já está aberta.

—Não, não está —disse Darien, e desconcertou Serena afastando-se dela.

Ao ver que partia, ela passou um momento de autêntico terror. « Não!», quis gritar. « Não vá! Não renuncie de mim agora, quando mais necessito que me explique seu papel em tudo o que aconteceu! »

Ele se deteve e ela conteve o fôlego. Teria falado em voz alta sem dar-se conta? Darien se voltou e a olhou com gesto inexpressivo.

—Você vem?

Serena sentiu um grande alívio, embora uma parte de si mesmo teria querido permanecer onde estava com gesto desafiante.

—Eu... sim —disse, e se aproximou dele com a clara sensação de ter perdido o controle da situação. —Aonde vamos?

—A algum lugar menos emotivo para acabar esta conversa —replicou ele em tom desafiador.

Mas não havia tal lugar no interior do hotel. Darien compreendeu o erro que tinha cometido assim que entraram no antigo escritório do pai de Serena e viu a expressão mudada desta. Pensou que talvez deveria esperar e lhe conceder o tempo que queria para recuperar-se adequadamente antes de abordar os temas pendentes entre eles. Mas como ia recuperar-se sem a ajuda da verdade?

Irritado, aproximou-se do bar e se serviu um uísque.

—Trocou algo neste escritório? —a voz de Serena soou carregada de emoção.

Darien deu um sorvo a seu copo antes de responder.

—Além de tê-lo adaptado às exigências do hotel, não —respondeu, sem acrescentar que ele deu ordem de que não se trocasse nada a não ser que fosse imprescindível fazê-lo. Quando se voltou, viu que Serena perambulava pelo escritório, tocando as coisas com grande delicadeza. —Falemos de seu pai —acrescentou.

Os olhos de Serena se iluminaram imediatamente, mas se apagaram com a mesma velocidade.

—Adorava este lugar —disse, e suspirou tragicamente.

—Mas adorava ainda mais a você, cara...

Se a tivesse golpeado com um chicote, Serena não teria se mostrado mais ofendida.

—Porque estava disposto a comprar-me o homem o que eu amava lhe entregando este lugar? —sugeriu, doída.

Darien deixou o copo na mesa, aproximou-se dela com grande rapidez e pegou pelos ombros. Seus olhos brilhavam de fúria contida e, com uma pequena sacudida, obrigou-a a escutá-lo e a acreditar no que estava a ponto de lhe dizer.

Ela quis rebatê-lo inclusive antes de que começasse a falar, mas se limitou a olhá-lo, paralisada.

—Seu pai não me deu este lugar para me comprar, Serena —disse ele com firmeza. —Me deu isso porque estava arruinado.

—Não! —negou ela imediatamente.

—Sim —insistiu ele, com tanta calma que Serena soube que estava dizendo a verdade. —Seu pai sabia que estava muito doente. Sabia que estava arruinado e que o Ministério de Segurança ameaçava fechar o hotel se não investisse milhões para pô-lo em dia. Assim, quem melhor para pagar os gastos que seu rico namoradinho e futuro marido?

O cinismo havia tornado a apoderar-se de seu tom. Um assombrado horror dilatou as pupilas da Serena.

—Acha que te preparei uma armadilha?

Darien riu com aspereza.

—Não tenho tão pouca auto-estima assim —disse, e voltou para sua bebida.

Mas sua mão tremia quando levou o copo aos lábios.

—Eu não acredito —disse Serena foi o motivo pelo qual não confiava em mim... por isso acreditou na versão do Seiya e não na minha em relação ao que aconteceu aquela noite.

—Não rodeemos um problema antes de abordar outro —disse, ele em tom cortante.

—Se der um gole a mais nesse uísque, vai ter que suportar que seja eu quem conduza até em casa.

Darien se voltou, furioso.

—E quem diz que vamos juntos?

Sua reação surpreendeu Serena, que teve que sentar-se na cadeira mais próxima. Levou-se uma mão à testa, onde suas confusas lembranças seguiam lutando por fazer-se ouvir.

—Nesse caso, me explique do Bressingham —murmurou.

Ele suspirou e se apoiou contra a borda da mesa.

—Seu pai sabia que estava doente. Necessitava dinheiro e, naturalmente, foi falar comigo. Ofereci-me para pagar suas dívidas, mas ele era muito orgulhoso para aceitá-lo, de maneira que me expôs outra alternativa. Daria-me o Bressingham se me comprometesse a fazer o que fosse necessário para mantê-lo aberto. E não devia te contar nada a respeito —acrescentou com cautela.

—Por que?

—O que você acha? —Darien suspirou. —Sua muito valiosa e bela filha não devia preocupar-se com nada. O dia de seu casamento se aproximava. Tinha caçado a seu príncipe...

—Se não deixar de dizer coisas insultantes, corre o risco de que eu te jogue algo na cabeça.

—A antiga Serena o teria feito sem me advertir.

Mas a antiga Serena tinha morrido em uma estrada em Devon, pensou ela sombriamente. E a nova ainda estava lutando para evoluir a partir do que ficava dela.

—Continue, por favor -disse.

Darien se encolheu de ombros.

—Falta pouco para dizer. Chegamos a um acordo de que eu faria o que seu pai me pedia. Mas já que eu também devia ter em conta meu orgulho, neguei-me a tomar posse do hotel até que estivéssemos legalmente casados; por isso tinham essa data os documentos que lhe foram entregues. Isso me ajudou a justificar o que estava fazendo.

—Começar nosso casamento com mentiras —disse Serena.

—Sinto muito.

Mas a desculpa de Darien não bastou, porque não era fácil perdoar... «Não», corrigiu-se Serena. Era difícil perdoar às duas pessoas que mais tinha amado em sua vida por tê-la enganado como tinham feito.

—Acaso eu era tão débil e patética que sentiram que tinham que me proteger da feia verdade? —perguntou, doída.

Darien afastou o olhar.

—Esse foi o trato. Não podia quebrá-lo.

—E em lugar disso quebrou os votos que me fez ao nos casar —concluiu ela. Então recordou que Darien tinha suspeitado que ela estava sabendo do trato de seu pai.

Uma conspiração em silêncio. Sorriu sombriamente ao pensar nisso. Inclusive o testamento de seu pai tinha sido cuidadoSerenaente redigido, com uma simples linha em que deixava «tudo o que possuía» a sua filha. Darien tinha se ocupado dos detalhes, e a ela não lhe ocorreu interrogá-lo a respeito em nenhum momento. Para ele, isso deve ter sido uma prova suplementar de sua implicação.

«Que teia de aranha tão emaranhada», pensou, e ficou em pé.

—Se isso for tudo —disse com voz rouca, —acredito que eu gostaria de ir.

—Aonde

—Para casa, fazer a bagagem. Não acredito que fique nada mais para dizer.

—Nisso está muito equivocada —disse Darien com brutalidade. —Não temos feito mais que começar com as explicações. E se pensa que vou ficar de braços cruzados vendo como volta a me abandonar, está muito equivocada.

—Da primeira vez não me viu partir.

—Seiya —murmurou Darien. —Tudo volta sempre para o Seiya.

«Seiya, sim, Seiya», assentiu Serena em silêncio. Seiya, que tinha ido viver com eles em Londres poucas semanas depois de seu casamento. Seiya, que tinha simulado adorar seu meio-irmão quando na realidade sentia um profundo rancor por ele, por seu dinheiro, por seu poder, por sua esposa inglesa. Seiya, o parente pobre, nascido do pai errado... segundo ele. Tinha querido ser um Chiba, mas não ficou mais remédio que conformar-se sendo um Delacroix.

—Se por acaso te serve de algo, Seiya sente muito.

—Sente muito? —Serena olhou Darien com gesto depreciativo.

—Está profundamente envergonhado de si mesmo.

Ela sentiu de novo o borbulho da raiva em seu interior.

—Abusou da minha amizade, da minha hospitalidade, do meu casamento e de mim -disse com frieza. —Espero que viva com essa vergonha pelo resto de sua vida.

—Assim será —confirmou Darien.

—E quer que tenha piedade dele por isso? É isso o que trata de me dizer?

—A piedade é melhor que a amargura, cara. Sei por experiência própria. Olhe o que a amargura nos fez.

De maneira que estava admitindo que tinha acreditado que ela tinha feito parte do plano de seu pai.

—Acho que te odeio —murmurou ela, e se voltou.

—Só acha?

—Vá ao diabo, Darien —espetou Serena, e a seguir se encaminhou mancando para a porta, embora muito a seu pesar, pois sua machucado arruinou em parte sua digna saída.

Lá fora, começava a haver o agitação típico das tardes em um hotel. Se o piano tivesse começado a soar naqueles momentos a suas costas, provavelmente se teria desmoronado ali mesmo.

—Fui a Austrália —disse uma profunda voz a suas costas, e Serena se deteve quando estava a ponto de terminar de descer as escadas. —Pensei que tinha fugido com ele, assim lhes persegui. Fui para matá-los —admitiu Darien. —Logo, pensava te estrangular. Ao menos esse era o plano. Mas as coisas não saíram assim. Encontrei Seiya em um rancho perdido no meio de um nada. Escondeu-se ali porque sabia que eu iria atrás dele, mas não lhe serviu de nada —suspirou brevemente antes de continuar. —Mas na realidade tinha ido por você. Ao comprovar que não estava com ele, afundei-me e chorei como um bebê desconsolado... —Alivia sua dor saber isso, cara? —perguntou desconsoladamente. —Por mais retorcido que pareça, a experiência serviu para que Seiya se fizesse um homem. Também se desmoronou e chorou comigo. Logo, contou-me a verdade do que tinha feito e, enquanto eu tratava de assimilar tudo, voltou a desaparecer e deixou que me enfrentasse a sós com a desagradável verdade do que lhe tínhamos feito nós dois.

Austrália.

Serena recordou onde tinha ouvido mencionar recentemente aquele país. Stefan Reece tinha visto o Darien ali um ano antes.

—Estava na Austrália quando sofri o acidente.

—Durante dois meses —a voz do Darien se aproximou. —Esse foi o tempo que levei para localizar Seiya. Mas só precisei de trinta segundos mais tarde em me inteirar do estúpido e imperdoável que tinha sido meu comportamento contigo. Então quando retornei a Londres, seu rastro tinha desaparecido por completo, e entre desejar que estivesse no inferno por ter me deixado como o fez e desejar que ao menos me chamasse para me dizer que estava bem, os dias foram transcorrendo lenta e doloroSerenaente —suspirou uma vez mais. — Então, faz uns dias, Andrew me ligou em Nova Iorque com notícias sobre você e de repente senti que minha vida voltava a começar.

—E Seiya?

—Ainda está escondido em algum lugar, esperando redimir sua culpa. Tenho notícias suas de vez em quando, mas ainda não se reconciliou consigo mesmo.

O fôlego de Darien acariciou a nuca de Serena, que se estremeceu ligeiramente.

—Perdoaste-o -disse.

—Depois de ter aprendido a perdoar a mim mesmo.

—Não me toque -disse ela ao ouvir que Darien se movia a suas costas. Quando a tocava, perdia o contato com seu sentido comum.

—Não ia fazer isso —replicou ele, porque sabia como afetava a Serena que a tocasse, e estava tratando de jogar limpo. —Só quero que considere a possibilidade de perdoar o Seiya algum dia, embora não possa chegar a perdoar a mim.

E o perdão era uma parte fundamental do processo de cura de Serena; isso era o que tratava de lhe dizer.

Ela pensou que já tinha perdoado o Darien por parte do que tinha feito, embora até esse momento não o tinha sabido. Quanto ao Seiya... descobriu que podia sentir pena por ele, mas não podia perdoá-lo. Assustou-a muito quando a deitou à força em sua cama, e não podia perdoar as mentiras que contou ao Darien para salvar-se. Aquelas mentiras tinham ajudado a arruinar seu casamento... e a ela mesma como pessoa.

—Para te prejudicar ele me deu as cópias do acordo que fez com meu pai —murmurou.

—Eu sei —disse Darien, e não tratou de justificar o que Seiya tinha feito.

Serena começou a sentir uma intensa dor de cabeça que lhe impedia de pensar com claridade. Deixou cair os ombros e soltou um trêmulo suspiro.

—Já teve o suficiente por hoje —murmurou Darien. —Vamos, vou te levar para casa.

«Para casa», repetiu ela em silêncio, e não tratou de discutir. Avançou e ele a seguiu sem tocá-la.

A dor de cabeça chegou a ser tão forte, que mal pôde subir as escadas sem ajuda. Entretanto, Darien não tentou ajudá-la. Era como se tivesse convertido em uma questão de honra ele não tocá-la sem seu consentimento.

Mas permaneceu muito perto dela até que entrou no quarto, e não saiu até que viu como tomava os dois analgésicos que tirou de um bolso e lhe deu junto com um copo de água. Depois, ela se despiu e se meteu na cama com o cenho ligeiramente franzido, pois acabava de dar-se conta de que o analgésicos deveriam ter estado em sua mesinha de cabeceira, e não entendia porque Darien estava com eles.

Ficou adormecida pensando naquele inofensivo enigma.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 13

Darien estava sentado em seu escritório, atrás da escrivaninha, com os pés, apoiados sobre esta, a cabeça jogada para trás e os olhos fechados. Desde que tinha deixado Serena no quarto tinha estado trabalhando, mais para não ter que pensar em nada.

Mas já tinha tido suficiente. O trabalho podia ir ao diabo. O que de verdade lhe importava naquele momento era seu casamento, e sentia a necessidade de desfrutar-se em seus problemas durante um momento, por que não fazê-lo?

De repente, ouviu um suave ruído nas escadas. Abriu os olhos mas não se moveu. Esperou para ver o que Serena fazia. A luz do escritório saía pela porta entreaberta, de maneira que deduziria que estava ali.

Passaram vários segundos sem que se ouvisse o mais leve ruído. Esteve a ponto de levantar-se para comprovar o que estava fazendo, mas se negou a ceder. Era Serena quem tinha que dar o próximo passo, não ele.

Finalmente, ouviu um ruído. Seu coração deixou de pulsar. Seus dedos se fecharam com força em torno do caneta que segurava. A porta começou a abrir-se. Estaria vestida para ficar ou para partir?, perguntou-se enquanto sentia um comichão de antecipação por todo o corpo.

Então Serena apareceu na soleira e Darien teve que reprimir um suspiro de alívio. Vestia um de seus robes curtos de seda cor-de-rosa e seu cabelo caindo revolto em torno de seu rosto e ombros.

—Olá —murmurou incômoda... Se não se importa vou preparar o café da manhã.

Darien olhou seu relógio.

—São nove da noite.

—Eu sei —ela se encolheu de ombros, tensa. —Mas gostaria de um prato de aveia com mel. Quer um pouco?

—Não, obrigado —respondeu Darien, embora se arrependeu imediatamente ao ver que Serena se limitava a assentir antes de voltar a sair.

Era o primeiro convite real que o fazia desde seu reencontro e a ele não lhe tinha ocorrido outra coisa que recusá-lo «É um estúpido», disse-se. Ficou-se sem uma boa desculpa para ir atrás dela, para estar a seu lado...

Voltou a fechar os olhos e tratou de relaxar. Depois de uns minutos, com um grunhido de frustração, ficou em pé e foi procurá-la. A encontrou na cozinha, de pé frente ao microondas, contemplando como girava em seu interior uma tigela com aveia e leite.

—Seu pai te deserdaria se pudesse ver-te preparando a aveia dessa maneira —disse.

Ela o olhou, sorriu brevemente e afastou a vista.

—O pobre acreditava que a aveia que estava acostumado a comer no café da manhã era preparada a moda antigo, mas não era assim.

—Encontrou o mel?

—Ainda não.

Darien foi abrir o armário em que guardava o mel e viu que havia um recipiente com água fervendo em um bule preparada a seu lado.

—Se não se importar, aceitarei uma xícara de chá —disse em tom desenvolto.

—É obvio —respondeu Serena. Aproximou-se para servir a água do bule e a levou a mesa antes de tirar a aveia do microondas.

Darien tirou duas xícaras e as deixou na mesa. Esperou que ela se sentasse para ocupar uma cadeira em frente. Logo, tomou o frasco do mel, abriu-o e o deixou a seu lado. Ela pegou uma colherinha.

Sem poder evitar, Darien sorriu.

—Estamos acabando o dia como o começamos —disse para explicar seu sorriso.

—Aconteceram muitas coisas —replicou Serena.

—Como está sua dor de cabeça? —perguntou Darien depois de permanecer uns momentos em silêncio.

—Desapareceu. Acredito que o sono deu a minha cabeça a oportunidade de pôr seu sistema de arquivos em ordem —Serena introduziu a colherinha no pote de mel e logo foi derramando esta em sua tigela de aveia.

Darien sentiu que a boca se enchia de água. Não sabia por que, mas o calor que começou a sentir em determinadas partes de seu corpo lhe disse que não estava sentido aquilo porque gostava do aspecto do mel. A causadora era Serena...e o que estava fazendo com o mel.

—Tinha razão sobre uma coisa que disse hoje —murmurou ela.

—Só sobre uma coisa? Devo estar perdendo as faculdades mentais —brincou Darien. —Do que se trata?

Serena deslizou a língua pela colherinha para eliminar o mel restante. Podia ser um gesto deliberado… ou não, em todo caso, o corpo do Darien reagiu imediatamente.

—A amargura pode ser tão dolorosa como o que a causa -disse Serena, e a seguir voltou a chupar a colher com a ponta de sua língua.

Darien tratou de não fazer caso da imediata reação de seus hormônios.

—E o que decidiu fazer a respeito? —perguntou.

Ela se encolheu de ombros.

—Suponho que tratar de superá-la —disse, e a seguir afundou a colherinha na aveia e começou a comer.

Para distrair-se, Darien pegou o bule e serviu chá nas duas xícaras. Então pensou, «ao diabo com tudo», e decidiu não andar com rodeios.

—Eu também estive pensando -disse enquanto empurrava uma das xícaras para a Serena. —Já pensou que, se não tivesse sofrido esse acidente e tivesse perdido a memória, provavelmente teria acabado por voltar para cá?

—Eu sei —Serena surpreendeu Darien com sua resposta, e voltou a surpreendê-lo com um pícaro sorriso. —Recuperei a memória —lhe recordou. — Está me contando um montão de coisas que tinha esquecido.

Darien lhe teria perguntado a que se referia, mas não se atreveu a fazê-lo se por acaso não gostasse da resposta. De maneira que se ateu ao tema que tinha começado.

—Não te parece que, se houvesse retornado, teríamos que passar de todos os modos pelo mesmo que estamos passando agora? Só que você estaria zangada em lugar de assustada e desconcertada, e eu teria estado cavando minha própria sepultura a ponto de manter minha altiva posição como vítima, porque o orgulho teria me impedido de reconhecer que estava errado. Isso teria comprometido que teria tido que me jogar aos seus pés para te pedir perdão.

—E o que teria feito? —perguntou ela com curiosidade.

—Não estive fazendo isso de um modo ou outro? —replicou ele.

—Quando? —Serena substituiu a colherinha do mel pela que tinha na xícara. —Quando se jogou a meus pés e me pediu perdão por algo? —perguntou enquanto voltava a introduzir lentamente a colherinha no pote de mel.

Darien sentiu como se esticava sua entre-perna ao antecipar outra ronda de tortura sensual. A aveia tinha desaparecido, de maneira que só havia um lugar em que introduzir a colherinha.

—Coloque essa colherinha na boca e te farei uma demonstração completa de como se arrasta um homem até os pés de uma mulher —murmurou.

A colherinha fico suspensa no meio do caminho entre o pote de mel e a boca entreaberta de Serena. O ar começou a crepitar. Se aquela colherinha seguisse seu caminho, Darien saberia que não poderia voltar atrás.

«Se ela meter a colherinha na boca vou para ela. Se não, morrerei em minha própria frustração».

Os olhos de Serena começaram a brilhar. Os de Darien começaram a arder. Ela levou a colherinha à boca. Ele ficou em pé e rodeou a mesa. Ela só teve tempo de deixar a colherinha e gritar:

—Não, Darien!

—Mentirosa —disse ele, e a seguir a fez ficar em pé e a beijou com apaixonado ardor.

Serena se derreteu como se derreteu o mel em sua boca. Devagar, com suavidade, com sensualidade e doçura. Darien a estreitou entre seus braços e logo que afastou uns centímetros seus lábios dos dela.

—Esteve procurando esta reação desde que desceu as escadas —disse em tom acusador.

—Isso não é verdade! —protestou ela.

—Não? Então, por que vestiu esse robe tão curto? E por que não usa nada debaixo? —ao ver que Serena se ruborizava, Darien a olhou como um tigre a ponto de devorar sua presa. —Sabia que estava sentado no escritório, me preocupando com você. Sabia que estaria esperando como um cão de guarda a que me desse permissão para saltar. E saltei, assim, veja agora se você gosta no que se converte um cão de guarda quando está excitado.

— Não é nenhum cão de guarda! -disse ela com ferocidade. —Mas sim um lobo carniceiro que se alimenta dos que são mais fracos que você!

Darien suspirou cansado.

—Voltamos a falar do Bressingham e de seu pai —perguntou.

—E do Tremount. E das mentiras! —os olhos de Serena cintilaram. —E de sua arrogante crença de que só precisa me tocar para que submeta a sua vontade!

—Desculpo-me pela mentiras, mas não pelo Tremount —disse Darien. —E a última verdade que disse é sua cruz, cara, não a minha.

E para demonstrar-lhe voltou a beijá-la. Ela se inclinou para trás, derreteu-se, gemeu, amaldiçoou-o... e lhe devolveu o beijo como se sua vida dependesse disso. Ela tomou em braços e saiu da cozinha sem afastar seus lábios dos dela.

A cama os esperava, com o edredom retirado e a marca do corpo da Serena ainda impressa no lençol. Ele a deixou ali e finalmente rompeu o beijo para poder despir-se.

Serena se limitou a permanecer onde ele a tinha deixado, contemplando-o.

—Se quiser que pare, diga agora —murmurou ele.

—Do que serviria? —perguntou ela. —Ambos sabemos que só tem que me beijar para me fazer mudar de opinião.

Tinha havido ressentimento em sua voz? Não, decidiu Darien, não ressentimento, mas sim resignação... embora seus olhos verdes se obscureceram lânguida e sensualmente.

—Nesse caso, tire o robe —ordenou.

Serena nem sequer se incomodou em protestar pelo seu tom autoritário! limitou-se a obedecer e, depois de deixar o robe a um lado, seguiu com o que estava fazendo:

Contemplar como ele se despia.

Seu olhar desceu quando Darien começou a tirar as calças.., e seguiu olhando-o com o sensual descaramento de uma mulher que sabia o que a esperava.

Ele estava muito excitado e, como ela, foi bastante descarado a respeito. Quando foi deitar-se na cama, ela alongou uma mão, tomou seu membro nela e o acariciou. A carícia disse «olá, você é meu». E a apaixonada resposta de Darien disse «sim, eu sei».

Depois, lhe deu as boas-vindas entre seus braços.

—Acredito que me preparou uma armadilha lá embaixo —disse ele, suspicaz.

—Mmm. E o que esperava? Que anunciasse em voz alta que tinha renunciado a lutar e que tinha decidido te perdoar?

—E a que veio essa repentina mudança? —perguntou Darien enquanto deslizava um dedo por sua bochecha.

—Simplesmente despertei e já não estava zangada contigo. De maneira que decidi te seduzir. Sempre funcionou no passado quando tínhamos uma briga.

—Mas esta não foi uma briga normal.

—Não —os olhos de Serena se escureceram um momento. —Mas também despertei recordando o quanto eu te amo. Sou vítima de minhas próprias emoções. Se pensar bem, resulta muito trágico.

—Pequena mentirosa —murmurou Darien. —Despertou recordando o quanto "eu" te amo. Não acha que não lembro seu petulante sorriso enquanto lambia o mel —a tomou entre seus braços e a atraiu para si até que suas bocas ficaram virtualmente unidas.

—Amava-te mais do que nenhum homem merece ser amado —sussurrou ela com tristeza, —e você me jogou meu amor na cara.

—Eu sei -disse Darien com total sinceridade. Aquela era uma verdade cujo peso tinha tido que suportar durante doze longos e tristes meses. —Mas me apaixonei por você tão rápida e profundamente, que fiquei sem fôlego —confessou. — Te conhecer foi totalmente desconcertante. Era muito mais jovem, impulsiva e imprevisível que as mulheres com quem eu estava acostumado a sair. Flertava com qualquer homem que lhe permitia isso, burlava-te de mim... Eu estava tão fascinado como enfurecido pela facilidade com que conseguia que os homens revoassem a seu redor.

—Trabalhava em um hotel —lhe recordou Serena. —Parte de meu trabalho consistia em ser amável com os hóspedes.

—Foi coquete desde que nasceu —disse Darien com ironia. —Essa informação quem me deu nada menos que seu pai. Punha-me tão ciumento cada vez que te via te comportar assim com algum outro homem, que às vezes sentia a tentação de me comportar como um cavernícola e te levar arrastada pelos cabelos.

—Nada disso te dava o direito a me dizer o que me disse quando me encontrou com o Seiya —disse Serena, doída.

Darien suspirou e a beijou a modo de desculpa.

—Seiya não jogou só com você —admitiu. —Freqüentemente estava acostumado a me fazer comentários aparentemente inócuos sobre os homens com os que te tinha visto. Não me importaram seus comentários enquanto dormia entre meus braços toda noite. Mas quando seu pai morreu, esteve tão inconsolável que não me permitia me aproximar. Isso me doeu, amore, porque enquanto isso seguiu rindo e brincando com outros homens.

—Homens que não esperavam que me deitasse com eles —respondeu Serena. —E eu podia dormir com você, mas não... —interrompeu-se porque as lágrimas apertaram sua garganta.

Darien lhe acariciou o rosto com delicadeza.

—Eu sei. Compreendo-o. Enfrentava muitas emoções para deixar lugar para o que acreditava que eu queria de ti.

—Sempre era sexo, Darien —sussurrou ela. —Cada vez que te olhava, via o desejo ardendo em seus olhos e...

—Não era desejo de sexo —interrompeu ele. —Era desejo de compartilhar com você sua dor. Quanto ao sexo, dava-te o que só parecia desejar de mim, coisa que fez que me sentisse como um magnífico garanhão, mas que não servia para cobrir minhas necessidades emocionais. Só queria que me amasse.

Serena se ergueu de repente na cama, claramente irritada.

—Eu te amava! Como se atreve a sugerir que não te amava? perdi um ano de minha vida porque acreditava que nunca ia me permitir voltar a te amar!

Darien elevou uma mão, a puxou pela nuca e, sem lhe dar opção a protestar a atraiu para si para beijá-la... e fazê-la calar.

Suas mãos encontraram rapidamente seu corpo, e as dela o dele... Beijou-a lenta e profundamente, e ela se deixou levar. As palavras já não serviam para nada. Aquilo dizia tudo. Não podiam lutar com o desejo quando o amor o rodeava. Era diferente, especial!. Era o verdadeiro elixir da vida.

De maneira que fizeram amor com infinita ternura, acariciaram-se, saborearam-se...

Para o Darien foi terrivelmente excitante fazer amor tanto com o corpo como à mente de Serena. Olhar seus olhos e saber que estava vendo a ele, ao homem com quem se casou, foi uma experiência que o encheu de felicidade.

De maneira que lhe fez amor em italiano. Fez-lhe amor em francês... porque ela sempre tinha gostado que o fizesse e ele queria lhe devolver com acréscimo tudo o que tinha esquecido durante aquele terrível ano.

E ela o escutou com cada célula de seu corpo.

Depois, permaneceram abraçados enquanto retornavam pouco a pouco à realidade.

—Se alguma vez voltar a fugir virá me buscar, não é verdade? —sussurrou ela.

—Sempre —respondeu Darien e ela suspirou, satisfeita.

Dormiram um nos braços do outro. Quando Darien despertou, olhou a hora, saiu cuidadoSerenaente da cama e desceu a seu escritório.

Quando retornou, encontrou Serena sentada na cama.

—Não me diga que acaba de comprar outro hotel entre orgias —brincou.

Ele sorriu.

—Não —respondeu. Aproximou-se da cama e deixou dois pacotes ante ela. Logo se inclinou e murmurou: —Feliz aniversário.

Serena demorou uns momentos em compreender do que ele estava falando, e quando o fez, ruborizou-se.

—Tinha esquecido —disse, e sua voz soou como se estivesse a ponto de chorar.

—São meu presente para você; eu já tive o melhor presente que podia ter ganho. —Darien sorriu carinhoSerenaente. —Abre este primeiro, porque pertence ao aniversário do ano passado.

Com mãos trêmulas, Serena abriu o pacote. Quando viu o que havia em seu interior, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Eram as escrituras do Bressingham.

—Não... —soluçou. —Não tem por que fazer isto.

—Fiz-o faz muito tempo —replicou Darien. —Mais ou menos uma hora depois de que seu pai me entregou o hotel —acrescentou com delicadeza.

Tão imprevisível como sempre, Serena se voltou para ele como uma gata selvagem.

—Por que não me disse isso antes? —exclamou. —Depois de tudo o que te disse, agora me sinto como uma completa estúpida!

—Bem —Darien voltou a beijá-la —merece por ter duvidado de mim.

—E você não duvidou de mim?

—Não vamos voltar a falar disso -disse ele com firmeza. —É nosso aniversário, assim abre o segundo pacote.

Apesar de não estar muito segura de querer fazê-lo, Serena obedeceu.

—Não posso acreditar —sussurrou enquanto olhava as escrituras do Tremount.

—Acredito que estes dois pacotes podem te converter em um membro oficial do clube dos magnatas -disse Darien, e acrescentou-: Toma, acredito que este é um bom momento para devolver isto a seu lugar...

«Isto» resultou ser uma singela aliança que introduziu no dedo de Serena seguida de um anel com uma esmeralda rodeada de diamantes.

Serena ficou olhando os anéis durante tanto tempo, que não se surpreendeu quando Darien disse:

—Nem sequer vou receber um beijo de agradecimento?

Ela agitou a cabeça.

—Vou chorar.

—Sentirá-se melhor se fizer isso?

—Não.

—De acordo —murmurou Darien, e a fez deitar-se com suavidade sobre o colchão antes de inclinar-se para reclamar seu beijo.

Quando terminou, permaneceu sobre ela, olhando-a nos olhos.

—O Bressingham sempre foi teu. Nunca o considerei meu. Mas o caso do Tremount é diferente —admitiu. —O comprei para lhe agradecer que tenha cuidado de você enquanto eu é que deveria ter estado fazendo isso. E lhe dei de presente isso para te pedir desculpas por ter duvidado de você.

—Seiya é seu irmão e você o amava... como eu amava meu pai —Serena se ergueu e beijou Darien nos lábios. —Nenhum de nós dois esperávamos que nos enganassem.

—O engano de seu pai tinha boa intenção. O do Seiya não. E não esqueça que eu também menti para você.

—Mas quero esquecer —disse Serena. —Tenho a liberdade para escolher, quero esquecer tudo. Podemos fazer isso?

—É obvio —respondeu Darien com ternura. —Estou disposto a fazer tudo o que quiser enquanto siga me olhando assim... E o do mel foi incrível, por certo…

Serena soube que aquela era uma de suas táticas de distraí-la, mas deixou que se saísse com a sua.

—Vi uma vez na televisão —confessou com um sorriso. —Sempre quis testá-la com você, mas até hoje não tinha tido a oportunidade.

Darien arqueou as sobrancelhas.

—Você gostaria de tentar alguma outra coisa?

—Muitas -disse Serena, e seus olhos se obscureceram visivelmente. —Presente de aniversário número um em marcha —anunciou. —Acredito que vai gostar muito desta.

E assim foi.

FIM


End file.
